


I've got it bad, Doc

by Athleticom20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara has a son with Mike, Kara is a firefighter, Kara was Married to Mike, Lena is a Family Doctor, Mike previously passed away, Strictly a Kara/Lena fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athleticom20/pseuds/Athleticom20
Summary: Kara and her son, Wyatt, moved to the suburbs of National City several months ago. It's there they meet Dr. Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 58
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

The house is slowly turning into a home. It certainly feels more like a home on this early Friday morning in October. 

Kara sprinkles cinnamon over the dough laid out on the counter before her. She listens to the birds chirping outside the opened window, breathes in the smell of fresh rain and allows the crisp air to fill her lungs. 

She rolls the dough over itself to make a log shape and then begins to slice it into even circles. Luckily her son loved her breakfast specialty, peanut butter cinnamon rolls. Some people think it couldn’t possibly be a good combination, but her son claims they are a gift from above. 

So naturally, she had to make them for her son’s seventh birthday. That’s why Kara finds herself sliding her specialty breakfast into the oven at 7am. She wants to have them ready for Wyatt when he wakes up and the birthday boy has a habit of waking up before Kara. She would sleep in until noon if she had it her way. 

With breakfast in the oven, Kara makes her way over to the living room and sinks into the plush couch cushions while snagging the blanket draped over the back and wrapping it around herself. The slightly ajar window in the kitchen is dragging more cool air in than she anticipated.

As she basks in the soft glow of the lights left on in the kitchen, Kara looks around at the home she and Wyatt have been living in for four months.

She fell in love with the cottage feel of the house the moment the realtor had opened the doors. It’s not too small or big. It’s quaint, but spacious. It’s located on a quiet street in the suburbs of National City that offers a great school district and plenty of kids to play with for Wyatt. After the quick walk through, she put an offer in to buy the house before they even left. 

Now she looks at the white built-in bookshelves of the living room wall filled with her and Wyatt’s favorite books and games. She admires the warm, soothing shades of colors filling the room. The deep mahogany of the hardwood floors, the cement gray color of the walls and the rich, navy curtains that hang beside the windows lining the exterior wall all create an intimate atmosphere. 

Everything about the space feels inviting now that she’s added her personal touches. She feels safe and finally settled, as if this is the place Wyatt will grow up in and Kara will cherish for years to come. She vaguely wonders what changes the house will come to know with her and Wyatt. 

The timer going off in the kitchen pulls her out of her thoughts. 

Kara pulls the cinnamon rolls out of the oven with her sunny yellow oven mitts and then gets to work on adding the peanut butter and icing. It’s a shame these are Wyatt’s birthday breakfast because they smell and look tantalizingly good. Kara really loves her son to not eat these before he has the chance, she thinks. 

She places all seven of the rolls on a plate and then sticks a candle into the center of each one. Next she fills up a tall glass with milk and grabs the matches out of their already proclaimed junk drawer and slips those into her back pocket. 

With the plate and glass of milk secure in her hands, she goes to climb the stairs to wake up her sleeping son. 

She waits outside the door with a poster of Lightning McQueen taped onto it, listening for any movement. Wyatt is definitely still asleep, otherwise she would’ve heard some type of exuberant shouting. That kid had too much energy in the morning in her opinion. That was definitely a trait from his father. 

Kara quietly, slowly creaks the door open and takes in the room. She can see brown curls peeking out from the oxford blue comforter and toes poking out at the end of his bed. With his birthday today and the physical indicator of Wyatt being too big for his bed, Kara realizes all too quickly that her son isn’t so little anymore. She stores a reminder to get him a new bed in the depths of her mind.

Kara walks over to the other side of the room to place the breakfast on Wyatt’s desk and begins lighting the candles. As soon as they are all lit, the once dark room is filled with a comforting warmth. 

Easing onto the bed by Wyatt, Kara begins to softly sing. 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you,” Wyatt takes a deep inhale as his hands reach out overhead to stretch and his big, kind blue eyes begin blinking away the sleep. “Happy Birthday, dear Little Man, Happy Birthday to you.”

As Kara finishes the last note, the man of the day fully pushes the covers off and looks at the gooey breakfast with greedy eyes. Kara can’t help but chuckle.

“Make a wish buddy,” Kara quietly encourages him, partly because the candles are really starting to shrink and her sleep-ridden son is moving slow.

Wyatt closes his eyes and then lets out a massive puff of air as if to show that he really is bigger and badder with another year of age under his belt. He does get all seven out in one fell sweep though, so perhaps he’s on to something. 

The kid wraps his mom up in a massive hug and basks in the comfort of being engulfed by her presence. With his head tucked into her chest, Kara hears his muffled voice, “Mom, I think it might be time to stop calling me ‘Little Man.’ I’m seven years old now after all.” 

Kara huffs, “Well you’ll always be my baby boy so why don’t you humor me for a few more years?”

Wyatt brings his head back just enough to look into Kara’s eyes, “I guess I’ll allow it. But only because that means I still get to cuddle you when I get scared or have a bad day.”

“You’ll never be too big for that to stop happening, Little Man,” Kara softly replies. She will hold and protect Wyatt until her own dying breath and that is simply a guarantee. 

She hugs him closer for a brief moment and then coaxes them both into a snuggly position with their backs leaning against Wyatt’s headboard, legs under the covers. Kara places the now cooled cinnamon rolls in front of Wyatt and holds the milk so he can dig in. Sure, seven is a bit overboard. But, he is seven and she knows he definitely won’t eat more than two. His slim little body couldn’t handle anymore. 

That doesn’t stop the look of pure happiness looking at the mound of peanut buttery deliciousness staring him in the face. 

“Are you really gonna let me eat all seven?” Wyatt skeptically asks before he takes the first bite.

Kara laughs, again knowing it just isn’t going to happen, “Sure, if you think you can handle it.” She had planned on eating his leftovers, because gosh, she really loved her cinnamon rolls.

As if reading her mind, Wyatt retorts, “I think you already know I can’t eat all seven and I also know how much you love them. Will you eat a few with me, Mom?” 

A megawatt smile full of teeth spreads across the blonde’s face. Kara never knew what she did to have such a kind-hearted, and wickedly intelligent, son, but she would never stop being appreciative of his excessive kindness. Wyatt was always looking to make everyone else happy. 

“Are you sure buddy? You know I can really put a dent in cinnamon rolls...” Kara warned.

Wyatt looks over to her and leans into her side as Kara wraps her arm around him. “Of course I want to share them with you. You’re my favorite.”

Yeah, Kara really didn’t know what she ever did to have a son this awesome. 

They sit quietly as they divulge in the sweetness of their breakfast, sharing the glass of milk to wash it all down. Sure enough, Wyatt taps out at two and leaves the rest for Kara to finish up. 

As she takes the last bite, she asks around her full mouth, “What does the birthday boy want to do today? I took off work, so you’ve got me for the whole day. The only thing we have to do this afternoon is go for your physical at the doctor’s office so we can sign you up for basketball. Sorry for scheduling it on your birthday, but it worked out best with work.”

“That’s okay, as long as I can play!” He’s been talking about playing in the recreational basketball league since the move. 

“I think I just want to watch a movie with you and then maybe go to that park we went to the other day,” Wyatt decided. He never was one for extremely grand birthdays. He was a low key kind of dude that just went with the flow of things. It never takes much to make him happy. 

That decided, they make their way down to the living room and get snuggled up together on the couch. Without even having to ask, Kara selects the movie Cars and they begin to watch the movie for the thousandth time. It has almost become a tradition now that they watch this movie the morning of his birthday. 

To be honest, Kara thought this year might be the year Wyatt finally didn’t think about a movie with his mom. He is getting older, but she’s thankful for another year of a quiet morning between the two of them.

Kara gets up from their cocoon of blankets and pillows as the movie ends to grab the present she wrapped last night. She has a suspicion that Wyatt might appreciate the gift before heading to the park. 

Upon hearing the rustling of the wrapping paper, the boy immediately jumps up from the couch and meets his mom over in the kitchen, sliding along the hardwood in his socks. He plants himself down on a barstool at the counter and he puts a huge grin on display. 

“What is it?” He wonders aloud.

“Let me get my camera and then you can open it,” comes Kara’s reply, who is already headed to grab the device. 

Kara has been diligently taking photos of Wyatt ever since he was a little baby. She only has a handful of pictures from her childhood, so she’s always been motivated to capture every moment of Wyatt’s life.

He hears the familiar click when she enters back into the open space of the kitchen and living room area and takes that as his cue to open the present. 

“Mom, no way!” Wyatt gleefully shouts, wrapping paper all around.  
Kara’s only wanted to make him happy, but honestly this present was the easiest out of them all to pick in comparison to previous years. 

Wyatt looks up at her with something close to disbelief in his eyes. 

“This is so cool! I love it!” He declares as he looks down at the orange, #21 National City Tigers basketball jersey and runs his fingers over the stitched tiger on the front. 

The better question is how would she not have known. Wyatt has been screaming ‘Kobe!’ anytime something goes into the garbage or laundry basket. The boy’s interest in basketball had skyrocketed over the past year. 

“Turn it over and look at the back,” Kara instructed. 

Wyatt does as he’s told and flips the jersey to see the last name “ELLIS” printed across the back in big, white block letters.

The excitement fades a little from his face and he begins to scratch his temple. The smile is immediately plastered back on his face, but Kara’s already picked up on the stumble. 

“Did they spell your last name wrong buddy?” Kara guessed. “I thought I checked to make sure,” but in her defense she did check quickly in the dark last night before wrapping it. 

“Oh yeah, no Mom, it’s perfect, really really awesome and spelled perfectly. It’s my name alright, how did you do that? That’s so cool.” The temple scratch was something he’d done on his own for awhile, but the nervous habit of rambling was definitely a reflection of Kara’s own nervousness. 

She thinks about questioning him on it, but decides against it since she has a pretty good idea it’s about his father. The brief sadness (or was it anxiousness?) at the sight of his and his father’s last name was a fairly decent guess in her opinion. He had been pumped before then. 

Kara just settles for an easy, “I hope you like it buddy. Go ahead and change into some clothes for the park and then we will get going.”

He slides the jersey on over his head. It’s a little big, but she wanted him to be able to wear it for a few years at least. 

Wyatt comes over and gives Kara a tight squeeze and yells back a “Thank you!” before bounding up the stairs to his room to get ready.

Kara will definitely be approaching this topic later. 

\---

They find themselves at the park an hour later, Wyatt with a hoodie on under his slightly too big jersey and shooting at the basket as Kara rebounds for him. 

The park is relatively busy today with school out for fall break, but as the weather is cooler it’s less crowded than Kara expected. The leaves are beginning to change color though and it makes for a gorgeous backdrop as woods line the perimeter of the park. 

Kara notices Wyatt has actually gotten pretty good at basketball, but she shouldn’t be surprised because anytime they venture to the park all he does is practice. She’ll have to put in a basketball goal at the house now that they have the driveway space to do so. 

The mother-and-son duo play a few games of PIG, a few games of one-on-one and then Wyatt persuades Kara into racing to see who can dribble the ball up and down the court fastest. Luckily Kara is in shape for her job. Otherwise, this kid would’ve had her worn out a long time ago. 

Still, when Kara feels the sweat rolling down her forehead she knows it is time for a breather.

“Alright, your mom needs a break. I’m not getting any younger,” Kara announces. “You keep on shooting.”

Kara takes the opportunity to snap a few pictures of Wyatt while he continues to play, but it doesn’t take long for him to bound over to her, equally spent.

He collapses next to her on the blanket she had spread out on the cold grass when they got to the park. They drink some water and then decide to head over to the swings. 

There has always been something about a swing set that makes Kara feel childish. The peak on the way through is her favorite part; the small moment of complete weightlessness. It’s so freeing, like she is flying.

They enjoy the park as the morning turns into afternoon and then pack up everything, headed to the doctor’s office. 

Since they are new to the area and this office, Kara knows to get there a bit early in order to fill out the necessary paperwork. 

On the way, Wyatt and Kara listen to the Mamma Mia soundtrack. People have told Kara she sings well enough, which is a good thing because she is constantly singing. Wyatt just smiles and hums along, content to listen to his mom belt out the lyrics. 

After winding down the backroads of the suburbs of National City, Kara throws her beloved old Ford Bronco into park. It was her parents at one point in time. 

Kara had long ago accepted the passing of her parents. At one point in time, she didn’t think she would ever get over it. She harbored so much anger towards the company that faultily installed the space heater, causing their home to explode. The gall the company had to just throw money at her for a settlement. Yes, now she had more than enough money for her and Wyatt and Wyatt’s kids and even her lineage beyond that, but that doesn’t bring back her parents. 

At thirteen and an orphan, Kara went to live with her parent’s best friends, the Danvers. Coincidentally, she was out with them the day of the explosion. She was already loved by the entire family, Jeremiah and Eliza treated her just as they treated their own daughter, Alex. And Alex and her had already been just as close as sisters before the turn of events. But now they truly were sisters, well, adoptive. But sisters nonetheless. 

Kara’s seen a lot of death in her 29 years. She needs to get Alex to come visit soon.

“Uhh, are we going to go in?” comes Wyatt quietly from the backseat. He’s seen Kara space out before, deep in thought, so he knows a gentle question or spoken thought will bring her back. 

Kara turns around in her seat to look at him fully, “Sorry Little Man, let’s go get you ready for basketball season!”

The reason she picked this office was their old doctor in Smallville, Dr. Spheer, recommended this place. He said the doctor was an old friend of his and was excellent.

They walk through the doors and it is quite noticeable this office building is brand new. It has the lingering smell of fresh paint wafting through and everything is still so polished, as if barely used.

Kara walks up to the woman sitting at the receptionist desk and is greeted with a pleasant smile.

“Hi, did you have an appointment today?” the woman cheerily asks.

Seeing the nameplate on the counter, Kara relays, “Hi Jess, yes, I made an appointment with Dr. Luthor for my son Wyatt Ellis. He’s here for a physical.”

Jess clickity clacks on her keyboard for a moment to check Wyatt in and then hands her over a massive stack of papers to fill out. At least she has an apologetic look accompanied with the action. 

The office isn’t very busy, just an elderly couple and a middle-aged man joining them in the waiting room. Kara and Wyatt sit down in a corner that is semi-tucked away.

She’s halfway through the paperwork when Wyatt again scratches his temple. Kara watches the action with a side-eye before prompting him.

“Are you nervous for the physical?” Kara tries. She knows Wyatt understands a physical isn’t anything to be bothered by because he has had them in the past, so she guesses this nervousness is unrelated.

A heavy sigh reaches her ears as she continues to write. 

“No, it’s not that,” he mumbles. 

She knew it. But she still doesn’t understand why her son has been subdued twice today, he is normally always happy-go-lucky. 

Kara gives him her full attention and lays a hand on his knee to give it a little shake. 

“Okay, well what’s on your mind then?” 

Wyatt looks down at her hand on his knee, making his brown curls cover his eyes. She gives him a minute and when a reply doesn’t come she adds, “Tell me when you’re ready.”

She never did believe in pestering him for information. He always told her, sometimes he just needed to pluck up his own courage. She thinks back on that one instance when Wyatt was four and he knocked over a drink, leaving a stain on the carpet. He had attempted to cover it up with his toy truck, but as Kara was cleaning up later that night she saw it. She left the truck there to see if he would say anything. Sure enough, two days later he ratted himself out. She gave him a massive hug when he told her and then they got the stain out together. She’s trusted him ever since and Wyatt her because her reaction was consoling rather than scolding. 

A few minutes later the blue eyes that mirror her own look over to her and Kara can see the question in his eyes.

He mumbles, “Why do I have a different last name than you? I-It’s just that your’s and Aunt Alex’s and Grandma’s last name is all Danvers. Why am I different?”

Oh. Okay, she was not prepared for that question. Turns out she doesn’t have to bring this topic up herself later after all. 

“Um, well,” Kara begins, “You have your dad’s last name buddy.”

Wyatt never really asked about Mike, he was only a little over a year old when he passed away. The boy doesn’t have any memories of him and Kara never talks about Mike unless prompted. It’s not that she is trying to shield Wyatt from his dad, she always answers any questions he has when it does come up. It’s plainly that Wyatt has never been too curious about him. 

“But weren’t you all married? Everyone else in class has the same last name as their mom and their dad.”

He’s got her there. How do you explain to a seven year old that you took your adoptive family’s last name after your biological parents died and didn’t change it again upon getting hitched at the youthful age of 20? 

“Yes, but sometimes people choose to keep their original name even though they are married,” Kara settles for instead of diving into specifics.

He seems to think this over and Kara can see his mind working through everything.

“Am I less of the family because I have a different last name?” is the utterance full of uncertainty that breaks Kara’s heart. 

She puts the paperwork on the chair next to her and scoops her son up into her lap. She looks him in the eyes and can see, and feel, the concern he’s wrestling.

“You are my son. You are Aunt Alex’s nephew. You are Grandma’s grandson. Your last name doesn’t change the fact that you are a Danvers and we love you more than anything. Even more than peanut butter cinnamon rolls,” Kara soothes. 

“I love you more than peanut butter cinnamon rolls too, Mom,” Wyatt sighs. “I guess I just thought maybe having dad’s last name didn’t make me yours.”

Kara chuckles, trying to lighten the mood, “Trust me, you definitely came from my belly seven years ago today. I carried you for nine months only for you to thank me by coming into this world at 4 in the morning!” Then she whispers seriously with her chin resting on his head, “Wyatt Alexander, you are and will always be my son. I love you so so much.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he softly replies. He stays tucked in the safety of Kara’s arms for a few more moments and then gives her a big kiss on the cheek. Apparently Kara handled that one appropriately because he slides off her and goes back to swinging his legs from the seat of his reclaimed chair, seemingly content with his identity again.

Whew. Crisis averted, for now at least. Kara is going to have to bring this up again in the future, she can already tell. Hopefully not for a few years though if she’s lucky.

She fills out the rest of the paperwork in a hurry and it isn’t long before a man pops through the doors that lead back to the patient rooms and calls out Wyatt’s name. Just his first name, thankfully. 

The man takes Wyatt’s height and weight before leading them to one of the rooms down at the end of the hall. 

They get settled in with Wyatt rustling the thin, white paper laid over the cushioned exam table and Kara sitting on the plastic chair next to him. 

They’ve only been in there for five minutes, but playing I Spy only occupies her for so long. Yes, her.

So she gets up and goes over to the Q-Tips that are in a glass container on the counter and gets some out, internally saying to herself she is doing this for Wyatt’s entertainment and not her own. 

She has her back turned to Wyatt and shoves one in both of her nostrils and ears. Just as she turns around, she hears a quick knock on the door and it opens swiftly.

Wyatt immediately bursts out laughing, partly because of the way his mom looks, but more so because she got caught acting childish and looking like that in front of the doctor. 

Kara’s blue eyes go wide as brilliant, olive green eyes stare back at her. 

“Wyatt, is this your mom or is this some cyborg coming to abduct you?” the doctor humorously teases. 

“A cyborg, definitely,” Wyatt cackles. 

Kara rips out the Q-Tips so fast as she glares at her only son, feeling betrayed. But at least he is laughing.

“Ha. Ha. You’re really funny, selling out your own mother. I see how it is,” she directs towards the boy before shifting her focus back on the green. The beautiful, earthy green. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Lena Luthor,” the doctor formally introduces herself with a hand extended towards Kara, who takes it and gives a firm handshake. 

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers and this is my son Wyatt,” she says while continuing to shake Dr. Luthor’s hand. “I promise I am not a cyborg, Wyatt was just bored and he dared me to do it.”

Wyatt had just stopped laughing but begins again, although much more reservedly. Dr. Luthor also seems unconvinced with Kara’s reasoning, giving her an eyebrow raise as her eyes close to mere slits but also offering a smirk, too. 

Dr. Luthor tries to turn to Wyatt but Kara is still shaking her hand, which she finally drops. Yikes.  
“Hi Wyatt, nice to meet you,” she shakes his hand too now that her hand is free.

“Hello Dr. Luthor, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Wyatt looks her in the eyes and gives a firm handshake, Kara can tell. She glows with pride at her polite Little Man. Dr. Luthor seems impressed, too. 

“I should also be wishing you a Happy Birthday I see, how old are you today?” Dr. Luthor asks Wyatt as she begins the routine physical exam.

Kara tunes out their conversation as she gets enraptured in watching the doctor. She couldn’t get past the enamoring eyes when she first walked into the room, but now that she takes a moment, she can’t help but appreciate the overall beauty of the woman. 

Dr. Luthor’s wavy hair is pulled back into a high ponytail that exposes more of her porcelain skin. Kara can see a maroon dress under her lab coat, but the lab coat is cinched in the back which is doing wonders for her figure. For whatever reason, Kara’s eyes trail down to Dr. Luthor’s hands. More specifically, her left hand. The long, slender fingers move her son’s leg up and down checking his knee and it doesn’t click until she realizes she is looking for a ring. She releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she doesn’t find one. 

Kara is then presented with a front view of Dr. Luthor and she suddenly realizes the maroon dress is a v-neck that shows plenty of chest and…

“Uh, Mom?” Wyatt snaps her out of her daze.

She quickly transfers her gaze to her son and upon seeing his weird expression she allows her eyes to shift back over to Dr. Luthor, sporting a smug grin.

Yup, she was definitely caught. 

“S-sorry what were you saying?” she stutters. She should have taken the other woman’s body position directly at her as a sign she was being addressed. Oh dear. 

Dr. Luthor chuckles, “I asked a few times about the history of your family’s health, but it seems you were a bit distracted.” 

Kara feels her cheeks light up and looks down at the floor to cover it up.

“My family hasn’t had any medical problems. But, um, his father, my husband, he, um, he died from an undetected structural abnormality in his heart. HCM. He was 23,” Kara supplies as she looks back up from the floor but not making eye contact with the raven-haired woman. “I take Wyatt to have his heart checked regularly.”

Dr. Luthor nods and turns back to examine Wyatt’s heart with her stethoscope. She must not hear anything unusual because she has Wyatt go through the rest of the exam by doing a few squats and stretches. Kara, still flustered from being caught checking Dr. Luthor out, maintains a direct line of sight with her son and her son only. 

“Alright birthday boy, you are all set,” Dr. Luthor finally says as she finishes writing off on his report. Wyatt throws both fists in the air when she pulls a lollipop out of her lab coat pocket.

They all shake hands again and Dr. Luthor opens the door to show them out. 

Kara ushers Wyatt out ahead of her but turns back around when she feels a hand catch her on the arm. 

“Miss Danvers, I didn’t mean to upset you by asking about your family history with such insensitivity. I didn’t realize that about your husband and I’m sorry for your loss. It was unprofessional of me to ask so humorously,” Dr. Luthor quietly apologizes while giving Kara a worrisome look. 

At first, Kara really doesn’t understand the apology. But then she realizes Dr. Luthor had asked her the question with a smirk right after being caught staring and that Dr. Luthor must’ve taken her embarrassment as sorrow for her late husband. 

“Oh no, please don’t apologize. You did nothing to upset me,” Kara assures. Well, unless you count being ridiculously attractive and distracting as being upsetting. “Mike passed away years ago and Wyatt was too young to even know him, so it’s really okay.”

Dr. Luthor smiles slightly in return and then leads Kara down the hall back to Wyatt, who is waiting for his mom as he talks to Jess. 

Jess greets Dr. Luthor with a questioning, yet knowing, smile, “Hello, Dr. Luthor, I didn’t realize you knew your way to the front of your own office building.”

It’s now Dr. Luthor turning red. “I had to give the birthday boy a proper goodbye and make sure you do your job by giving him a sticker,” Lena rebuked towards her secretary. 

“Ah, yes. We can’t let you leave without a sticker!” Jess exclaims. 

As Jess rounds to get out the collection of stickers, Dr. Luthor offers Kara and Wyatt one last goodbye before heading back down the hallway to other patients. 

Kara wonders what the exchange between Dr. Luthor and Jess was about.

Wyatt picks out a Mater sticker, because Cars, duh, and then they are headed out of the office.

Kara allows the fresh air to revive her back to her normal self now that she isn’t under the gaze of those captivating, memorable olive green eyes. 

She looks both ways in the parking lot before exclaiming, “Race you to the car!”

Poor Wyatt never stood a chance as his mom is already halfway to the Bronco before he can even process what is happening. “Hey, that’s no fair!” But she looks back to see him laughing despite the protest.

Yet what Kara doesn’t see is Dr. Luthor looking out her office window watching their interaction with a full-blown smile on her face. Dr. Luthor returned to her personal office needing a minute to screw her own head back on straight. The blonde locks flowing through the wind as Kara runs and the care-free way she plays with her son makes her swoon. She’s never seen someone with such piercing blue eyes and did she mention defined, yet feminine biceps? And of course the silliness. Dr. Luthor actually laughs out loud upon thinking about Kara with the Q-Tips in her nose and ears. 

“See something you like, Dr. Luthor?” she whips around to see Jess leaning against her door frame. Looks like Kara wasn’t the only person getting caught gawking today.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wakes up to her phone blaring *NSYNC and quickly presses the snooze button. In the peaceful moments caught between sleep and consciousness, she thinks about what she might get up to at work today. Then she thinks about needing to go to the grocery store. And then thoughts of piercing green eyes fill her head. A few weeks after the visit to Dr. Luthor’s and Kara is still constantly thinking of those dang eyes. Yep, it’s time to get up. 

She takes a quick shower before waking up Wyatt so he can begin getting ready for school. They’ve gotten into a fluid routine on days involving work and school, so it’s no surprise they are actually on time when they walk out the front door, freshly dressed and lunches in hand. 

They reach the local elementary school and Kara helps Wyatt collect his things before heading inside. It’s not that Wyatt needs her help getting to his classroom, but it seems they both take pleasure in Kara dropping him off inside because Wyatt’s never questioned it and Kara’s never stopped. 

Upon getting to Wyatt’s classroom, the blonde enthusiastically tells her son to learn something and have a great day, they swap “I love you’s” and then Kara is turning to head to work when she hears “Miss Danvers!” come from inside the classroom. 

Wyatt’s teacher, Mr. Dey, jogs through the threshold of his classroom and stops directly in front of Kara out in the hallway. Kara liked Mr. Dey, she thought he was great with the kids and Wyatt seemed to enjoy his class. They’ve held several conversations since class orientation, but nothing outside of Wyatt and his exemplary behavior in class. That’s partly why Kara is questioning the sudden need to speak with her. 

“Oh, hello, Mr. Dey. Is everything okay?” she wonders. Her eyes slip to Wyatt through the door of the classroom who is now settled in at his desk and talking animatedly to his friends. A smile transforms on her face at the sight. 

Mr. Dey regains her attention as he fumbles. “Oh, uh, yes. Everything is fine,” he clears his throat and continues. “I was- I was actually just wondering if maybe you’d like to grab some dinner with me sometime?” To his credit, he gains some confidence by the end of the sentence and finishes with a confident smile.

Kara’s mouth comically falls open as if her jaw has become unhinged, face complete with eyebrows raised, eliciting no sound through the shock. 

Sure, she thinks, Mr. Dey is an admittedly attractive guy with the whole smooth skin complexion and British accent thing working for him. But, he was her son’s teacher for crying out loud. And despite having green eyes, they weren’t the shade that’s been occupying her mind. His weren’t even close to being comparable. 

She gives a soft reply, “Oh, Mr. Dey, I’m flattered, truly, but I don’t, I don’t know that I’m looking to date right now.” It’s an easy out, really. “Wyatt and I are still trying to get settled in to the new city and I think it would be best for the both of us if I didn’t shake things up even further right now. I-I’m sorry but I hope you understand and don’t take it too personally or anything…” Kara finally trails off. 

Again, credit to Mr. Dey, because he hides his disappointment and embarrassment at being rejected well. 

“No, no, Miss Danvers, I completely understand. I probably shouldn’t have asked, but I see you every morning dropping Wyatt off and well, I couldn’t let it go another day,” he says strongly, but his body language shows he is ready to dart back into the classroom as his feet shuffle in that direction. “Well, you have a nice day. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow, haha,” is the reply Kara gives to nobody in particular as Mr. Dey has already rushed back into his classroom. 

Kara hasn’t rushed through the halls of a school that fast since her high school days, back when Alex would try to beat her to their shared car to claim the driver’s seat. Riding as a passenger to Alex’s driving is not one of her favorite things to do. 

When she gets to her Bronco, she sinks into the leather seats and grips the steering wheel harshly. Should she have said yes to the date? Did she tell him no prematurely, without really considering it? Suddenly, without warrant, Kara is back in that doctor’s office and gazing into unforgettable green eyes, wishing it was those green eyes asking the question rather than the dull ones that did. Answering no to Mr. Dey was clearly the right call for both parties involved.

Except now she is going to have to navigate interactions with her son’s teacher that she denied for the remainder of the school year. 

Kara throws the shiny red Bronco into drive and heads towards work, knowing it is exactly what she needs to get her mind off of this mess. 

\---

The weights slam down onto the rubberized floor of the weightroom. 

The morning was filled with typical jobs around National City, a few car crashes and a kitten in a tree, but Kara had never been so thankful for the time to finally workout in her life. Work just wasn’t cutting it in getting her mind off the encounter this morning. The kitten was still adorable, though.

“Dang, what’s got you all so worked up?” Winn grunts out from beside Kara while bench pressing some weights of his own. 

Normally Kara liked to keep her workout routine to plenty of cardio and just enough weights to keep her in peak shape for her job, keeping her figure thoroughly muscular but not bulky in any way. Today though, today she could’ve been training for the World’s Strongest Woman competition the way she was throwing around weights. 

“It’s nothing,” she huffs out while overhead pressing the bar stacked with ample weight yet again. 

Winn racks his bar and sits properly on the bench before wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel, “Oh really? Because I haven’t seen you throw around this much weight since you set foot in here.” 

She lets the weights freefall to the floor again with a mighty clank and gives him her attention, taking in Winn’s kind eyes. Winn had quickly become Kara’s best friend at the fire station, naturally falling into an easy friendship. He was smart, funny, kindhearted and incredibly sincere, all things she admired in a person. Despite her being the new woman in charge as Chief Danvers, Winn made her feel welcome. 

“Wyatt’s teacher, Mr. Dey, he um, he asked me out this morning at the school and well yeah that just isn’t happening,” Kara finally relents.

“Ah, so this is one of those ‘Throw Weights To Get Frustration Out’ kind of workouts?” Winn chuckles with understanding. It seems to be a frequent form of venting with firefighters. 

“Yup,” is all Kara can manage in reply, going for another overhead press. 

“Alright, well you just let me know if you need me to kick his ass sometime in the future,” Winn insists as he walks toward the showers, his own workout complete. 

Kara goes through a few more exercises, with excessive amounts of weight still, and then cools down with a run on the treadmill. She no longer feels the stress of her earlier interaction, but despite her efforts the doctor’s green eyes are still on her mind. Not that she expected those thoughts to go away after all this time. She really doesn’t even understand how it’s possible to be this hung up on someone after one interaction.

She takes a quick shower to rid herself of sweat and is just getting to her desk when the alarm in the station goes off, sending a flashing red glow through the building accompanied by the ringing of a shrill bell. 

The dispatcher’s voice comes over the PA system, “524 Regal Street needs assistance immediately. Fire alarm has been activated.”

Kara recognizes the street to be just a few streets over from Hope Street, where her own home is located. Kara looks out to her station, Station 7, and witnesses Winn, James and Vasquez spring into action. James and his wife, Lucy, have quickly become two of Kara’s better friends here in National City, too. Vasquez is warming up to her… she thinks. Regardless, she got really lucky to be surrounded by these people.

Quickly, because it’s their job and they’re trained, the four of them are in their gear and loaded up in their respective spots in the fire truck. James whips the truck out of the garage while Kara gets all the lights and sirens going from the passenger seat. 

Regal Street is known for its homes on the more expensive end of the market and the house of their destination is no exception. They screech to a stop outside a modern, tasteful white brick home that falls just short of qualifying as a mansion. It’s got an expansive wrap-around front porch, black shutters and a four car garage. It sits on a massive plot of land and is rather tucked away from the neighbors, offering the feel of seclusion. 

Luckily, there is no evidence of flames or smoke coming from any part of the stunning home. Kara approaches the double front doors of the house with nothing but a fire extinguisher and gives two quick, loud knocks on the door. 

The very last thing she expected was to come face to face with the woman who has been occupying her mind for the last several weeks. 

Dr. Luthor stands there with a sheepish look as she looks at the four firefighters from the NCFD on her front porch, in full gear, with a lit up fire truck perched in her driveway. At least the deafening siren is muted.

“Dr. Luthor, I didn’t realize this is where you lived. We got a call saying your alarms were triggered. Is everything alright here?” Kara let’s her role of Chief take over relatively easily thanks to many years of practice. The safety of the people first, ogling at those damn eyes once the coast is clear. 

Dr. Luthor starts fidgeting with her hands before explaining, “Yes, everything is quite fine. I apologize for bringing you all out here. Everything is under control now.” She maintains eye contact with Kara throughout her confession, albeit a little wide-eyed. 

“Oh, well, are you sure everything is all clear? Do you want us to check to make sure it wasn’t a gas leak or something tripping the alarms?” She still isn’t sure what exactly set off the alarms.

“I’m positive everything is all clear. No need to come inside,” Dr. Luthor asserts, seemingly focused on keeping the four nowhere near entering her home if the way she slightly closes the door further is any indicator. 

Imminent threats out of the way and no need for the fire department, Kara let’s her Chief persona slip off and allows genuine Kara Danvers to offer the response, “Right. Sorry for the disturbance, Dr. Luthor.” She looks down at her boots, “We will just leave you to it then. Have a great day.”

Why does she feel such a sense of unease and disappointment overcoming her from the encounter she’s had with the doctor?

“No, Miss Danvers, really, I appreciate you all coming out. I’m sorry for the lack of an emergency, I think I just need to change out the batteries of my alarms,” Dr. Luthor reassures in a clear attempt to smooth things over a bit.

Kara gives the woman a nod and offers another good day before leading her team back the way they came. 

When they get back to the station, of course it would be Winn to pick up on Dr. Luthor calling her Miss Danvers. 

“So, Miss Danvers, I didn’t know you were already good friends with the doctor in town,” he teases.

“We aren’t good friends, I only know her because I took Wyatt to see her for a physical the other day,” Kara relays. He definitely does not need to know she wishes Dr. Luthor was a good friend. Or maybe more. Geez, what is she even thinking? She hardly knows the other woman and she practically threw her off the front porch not even 15 minutes ago!

Winn accepts her answer and let’s it go, despite accepting it with a smirk.

Is it too late in the day to get another workout in? She glances at her watch. Rats. 

Kara goes about her closing duties for the day and gets everything back in order before waving goodbye to the station, accompanied with orders for everyone to enjoy their evening. 

Wyatt will surely cheer her up from this weird mood.

\---

“Wyatt! Annie! I’m home!” Kara shouts upon walking into the front door of her home. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” 

Kara shucks off her light coat and puts her keys on the hook by the door before walking further into the house.

She finds Wyatt and Annie coloring away at the kitchen table, apple slices and juice boxes for the both of them surrounding their many works. 

“Hey guys,” Kara greets as she walks over to Wyatt and places a kiss on the crown of his head, “Did you both have a good day at school?”

Annie lives right across the street, so she and Wyatt get off the bus together, making it perfect for Annie to watch Wyatt after school until she gets home from work in exchange for a few bucks. 

Both kids, well Annie is a teen but is still a kid in Kara’s eyes, respond with enthusiastic replies. Annie finishes up her coloring with Wyatt, as Kara makes a grocery list, before departing for her own home. 

“See you tomorrow, Wyatt! Bye Kara!” Annie calls upon closing the door.

“Bye, thanks for watching me!” Wyatt calls back before the final click of the door is heard.

Annie and Wyatt have been getting along well ever since the whole arrangement started. Annie reminds Kara a lot of her when she was in junior high. Shy in bigger crowds, but down-to-earth and super chatty once her shell had been broken. Wyatt was always mentioning the fun they got up to after school. 

“You ready to hit the store, buddy? We’re pretty much depleted of everything.”

“That’s because you eat all of our food like you haven’t eaten in days,” Wyatt grins.

Kara throws a hand over her chest as if she’s been wounded, knowing any reply would be a lie, but still flabbergasted her son called her out like that. 

“I know I can’t really argue your point, but at least I leave enough for you so you don’t starve!” Kara exclaims. 

“How very nice of you, Mom. I’m so thankful,” comes her son’s reply dripping with sarcasm as they get ready to head out. 

They get to the store, Wyatt holding the door open for Kara as they enter, and they start making their usual circuit.

The cart becomes loaded with plenty of fresh fruits, vegetables, and other healthy stuff, but that doesn’t stop Kara from throwing in a few good things, too. Like stuff to make peanut butter cinnamon rolls. 

Speaking of, “Hey Little Man, will you go grab me some cinnamon from the last aisle. I forgot to get it,” Kara asks, knowing her son likes to grab a few things on his own when the store isn’t relatively crowded. 

“Yup, be right back!” Wyatt announces, ever the little helper. 

Kara continues down the long aisle, picking up some cereal and chips, before rounding the corner and heading towards the milk and eggs located in the back of the store. 

She barely breaks the end of the shelves when someone quite literally runs into her. The force is so hard her glasses get knocked off her face, but with her workout regimen, the assaulter is much worse for wear as the person rebounds off of Kara and grasps at her biceps, but ultimately loses balance and falls to the floor. 

For the second time that day, she comes into the presence of the green eyes that constantly flow through her thoughts. Kara can’t help but think back to their earlier run-in at Dr. Luthor’s house and her all but dismissing her squad. 

“Oh, Dr. Luthor, I’m sorry. Here let me help you up,” Kara insists, coming back to her senses.

For a moment, she genuinely thinks the doctor isn’t going to take her offered hand because she just sits on the floor giving Kara a look full of mixed expressions. A look of embarrassment, horror, curiosity and, is that maybe, awe?

Dr. Luthor finally takes the hand and gets hoisted to her feet with ease, bringing up Kara’s glasses with her and handing them to her. 

“Miss Danvers, or should I call you Chief Danvers?” Dr. Luthor begins with hands fidgeting yet again, “I’m so sorry for running into you. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going… clearly.”

“Please, just Kara is fine. And yeah, you must’ve been on a mission going that fast through the store, are you training for Supermarket Sweep?” Kara attempts at a joke. 

Dr. Luthor still seems a little guarded and doesn’t offer a reply, apparently her embarrassment hasn’t subsided.

Kara tries again, “What were you in such a hurry for, Doc? Is there a sale I don’t know about?”

Dr. Luthor’s tense face relaxes just a bit at the evident attempts to lighten the mood, “If you are Kara, then please just call me Lena. It appears we keep running into each other anyways.”

“Okay, Lena, did you actually need help finding something or should I just leave you to your own devices again?” Kara really didn’t mean for it to come out as a dig in reference to earlier, but Lena stiffens slightly at the words.

Kara picks up on it. 

“Oh. I- uh- I didn’t mean anything by that, I just thought-” Kara doesn’t get to finish whatever she was about to say.

“No, please! I actually felt bad about earlier and the way I acted. It appears I can’t get a handle on my words around you,” Lena admits. 

She continues with a huff and eyes looking anywhere but into Kara’s blue, Lena rushes through a brief explanation, “I couldn’t let you into the house because I didn’t want you to see what was inside.”

Oh, well that’s not what she was expecting. Kara had figured Dr. Lu- Lena- just didn’t want her around her house or something. After coming to terms with the fact that she was welcome, her eyebrows scrunch together as she tries to figure out what in the world was inside. The house looked beautiful from the outside and Lena didn’t seem like the type of person to be untidy, so what could’ve possibly been inside to make her act so defensively?

As if reading her mind, Lena relents, “I guess I’m just going to have to tell you or you’re going to start assuming something worse.” She chuckles, any traces of humor unattached. She spews, “I was trying to cook a new recipe and I burnt the chicken. Actually, that’s a small lie, because at one point the whole chicken was on fire.” She offers a weak grin while peering up through dark eyelashes around her slightly ducked head. 

Kara, even with her best efforts, cannot help but fall into a fit of laughter. 

Even though the laughter is directed at her, Lena can’t help but be satisfied that she pulled the brilliant smile out of the blonde, the same one that has been on her mind since she first saw it. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. That’s kind of the last thing I had in mind though,” Kara confesses as her giggling quiets down. 

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t let the fire department know their efforts were for a woman who can’t cook some chicken.”

“We get it more often than you might think,” Kara informs, but Lena doesn’t need to know that might actually be a tiny white lie. She continues, “So, are you here to pick up some more chicken or?”

“I thought about it, but I figured I should just stick to a frozen dinner. I don’t want to make the cute fire chief show up at my doorstep again,” Lena bashfully adds the last sentence almost as an afterthought. 

Kara blanches. Oh my. Did she really just flirt with her? Not only flirt but openly compliment her on her looks?

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but her rebuttal doesn’t get out in time. 

“Kobe!” Wyatt says as he shoots the cinnamon into the grocery cart. He then recognizes Lena standing there with his mom, the two of them with a weird blush thing happening. Weird, he thinks. “Oh, hello Dr. Luthor. How are you today?” 

Lena glances at Kara with a look of uncertainty at not having a response off the blonde before addressing the boy, “Hi Mr. Wyatt. I’m well, thank you for asking. Your mom and I just bumped into each other, but I better get back to shopping and head on home.”

Kara looks at her son for a brief moment and then makes up her mind, “Lena, would you, uhm, be interested in joining us for dinner tonight? We’ve already got everything we came here to get and we had planned on tacos for tonight. If you don’t have anything going on, you’re more than welcome to join.”

She’ll get the milk and eggs later.

“Yeah, it’s Taco Tuesday!” Wyatt emphasizes, clearly on board with another guest at dinner. 

Kara hopes the extended invitation is enough for Lena to realize that she would have said something complimentary back, had her son not caught back up with her at that moment in time. 

It must translate, because there is only a moment's hesitation before she confirms, “That sounds lovely.”

The three of them head to the front of the store to pay for their items, Wyatt bagging all the groceries for both of the women and opening the door for them when they exit the store. 

“Thank you, Wyatt. You sure are a gentleman,” Lena praises.

“Mom always said to get the ladies you have to treat them right!” the boy says, as if he is old enough to date. 

Kara laughs, “Little Man, you know I teach you manners because it’s respectful, not so you can get ‘the ladies’, as you say.”

“I know, but hey, it can’t hurt, right?” Wyatt smoothly retorts. 

He’s got his mom there. 

“So, we actually don’t live too far from your place, as I figured out today. You can just follow us to the house? We can put any of your perishables in our fridge until after dinner,” Kara instructs as they reach her Bronco. 

Coincidentally, Lena’s Range Rover sits nearby. They place their groceries in their cars and then they’ve got a miniature convoy headed to Hope Street. 

It isn’t until Kara is behind the wheel and looking in the rearview to see Lena’s car following them down the road that she realizes this is the first time she’s invited someone over to share a meal with her and her son since Mike passed. 

Kara shakes her head, thinking yet again she is captivated by the doctor without really even knowing her. She begins her prayers then and there that the night goes well. 

\---

“Hey buddy, how about you go up to your room and finish your homework before dinner? Just call me if you need some help,” Kara gently says, knowing Wyatt did not complete it earlier as she walked in to the coloring session.

Kara, Wyatt and special-guest Lena just got done putting away the groceries, Lena helping out by unpacking all of the bags. So far, so good. 

Wyatt looks up to Kara with his big blue eyes, considering to challenge Kara, but thinking better of it because he knows she’s right. “Okay, but may I put Cars on while I do it?”

The kid’s got a knack for negotiating, she’ll give him that, and since he didn’t originally protest she gives in pretty quickly, “Sure Little Man, I’ll call you down when the tacos are ready. I’ll check over your homework before bed.”

With Wyatt upstairs, Kara turns to Lena, “So, Lena. Would you like something to drink while I get the food going?” Kara is already pulling out the necessary pots and pans. “We’ve got water, tea, some lemonade, oh and juice pouches if that’s your fancy!”

Lena gives a warm grin, “Just water is fine, thank you. Would you like some help with anything?”

“You’re the guest, but thank you,” Kara replies as she slides a glass of water to Lena across the countertop, “Plus, I’d rather my own fire crew not show up at my house tonight.” Kara throws a wink over at Lena, not having the composure to keep that line from slipping out. 

Shaking her head but letting puffs of laughter slip out, “I guess that’s fair.” Lena can’t really argue with her there, but if that’s how it’s going to be, “But just out of curiosity, is the cyborg making another appearance tonight or am I safe?”

Kara snorts, she had almost forgotten about that, “Hey! I told you Wyatt was bored. A mother’s got to keep her son entertained.” They both laugh and share a knowing look, content to let Kara stick to her story even though they both know she was just being goofy.

They slip into momentary silence as Kara gets everything going for tacos, but it isn’t uncomfortable as both women are occupied with their own thoughts. Kara is focused on making dinner and Lena seems to be taking in the house now that she has the time to look around. Kara definitely notices Lena watching her work her way around the kitchen, too. 

Everything is chopped, diced, seasoned and the table’s set, Kara is just waiting on the beef to finish cooking on the stove, so she claims the seat beside Lena at the bar. 

“I have to say, I’m really glad we bumped into each other,” Kara confesses, feeling the heat rise up into her cheeks.

“Yeah? Me too,” comes Lena’s easy reply.

They dive into conversation, learning the basics about each other, the words flowing and subtle smiles all around. 

Kara learns that Lena’s family isn’t around too much, they are all absorbed in politics, which is why she moved her practice to the outskirts of National City a few months ago. She didn’t want anything to do with campaigning or the actual politics of things now that her mother and brother are both in office, saying she would welcome a visit from her brother every so often but that was about it. Lena shares that she’s only 27, having been able to become a doctor so young because she started taking college courses when we was only 16. She became a doctor because she wanted to help people, like the doctor’s who helped her biological mother. Kara takes her hand when Lena divulges into the backstory of her mother falling ill, ultimately dying, and then being adopted by the Luthor’s when she was six. 

Kara takes that as her cue to launch into her own story about being adopted by the Danvers after her parents died and how much Eliza and Alex mean to her. She explains her parent’s death was the reason for becoming a firefighter, paralleling Lena’s reasons to become a doctor. It surprises her that she also opens up about Mike so quickly, too. Those green eyes just seem to be pulling the information out of her. Kara talks about how Mike was her high school sweetheart and how he proposed just after graduation. She said yes because she didn’t know any better, but looking back she wouldn’t change it because he gave her Wyatt. Kara knows she loved Mike in a way, but she also reveals that she always had her doubts about her marriage with Mike, he never supported her childhood dream of becoming a firefighter and she always caught him telling petty lies. She recalls his death and that being one of the reasons for moving away from Smallville. 

Kara looks down to see her hand still closed over Lena’s and pulls it away a little too quickly to be considered smooth, but she covers it up by going over to the stove to start plating everything up. 

She apologizes as she is removing the beef from the pan, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to throw my whole life story at you. I don’t normally talk about any of that with anybody outside of Alex, it’s just, uh, you’re really easy to talk to. You’re a great listener.” Kara stops her rambling as she looks back up at the raven-haired woman. 

“You know, I was just thinking the same thing,” Lena sighs. 

They share a smile with each other, full of contentment and hope, before Kara goes on to get the rest of the dinner ready and calls Wyatt back down. 

They share the meal at the kitchen table and it goes as if the three of them have been doing it regularly despite only having a few encounters. They swap stories and questions about each other’s day, Lena asks Wyatt plenty of questions to learn more about the cheerful kid and he is more than happy to answer back in kind. 

“I have to say, Taco Tuesday definitely beats the frozen meal I had lined up. My compliments to the chef,” Lena says as she leans back away from the table, full from the delicious food. If she hadn’t watched Kara make the tacos, she would’ve thought they were genuine Mexican tacos. “How’d you learn to cook so well?”

“Oh, well thank you. Um, I kind of had to learn how to cook decently when Wyatt was born. I didn’t want him living off takeaway, but Mike also made me fix dinner for him quite a bit too when we first got married,” the blonde informs, almost as if the last memory isn’t of fond thinking. 

Lena nods, but Mike already irks her, and diverges, “I wish I could learn how to cook as well as you. As you know I’m out of practice, but we had a family chef growing up so there wasn’t ever really a need to learn.” When the room goes silent, Lena looks up to see two identical pairs of eyes owlishly blinking at her. 

It’s surprisingly Wyatt to recover first, although it really may not be that surprising if you think about it, “Dr. Luthor, you had someone make food for you growing up? Like whatever you wanted, whenever?”

“Ah, not exactly whatever, whenever. My mother was more of a fruit and vegetables kind of woman. But,” she whispers conspiratorially to the boy, “I did make friends with Chef Rob and have him bake me some cookies every so often without her knowing.” 

“You should’ve had him make some peanut butter cinnamon rolls!” Wyatt exclaims. 

Upon seeing Lena’s confusion, Kara asks with mock offense, “Oh Lena, you’ve never had peanut butter cinnamon rolls?” At the shake of her head, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to bake you some then.”

The future reference at seeing each other again brings a sense of comfort to both of the women. 

They sit there and talk for a little while longer, Kara and Wyatt still getting to know Lena and her them in return. It warms Kara’s heart to see how well Wyatt and Lena are chatting along, but when Kara glances at her watch, she’s surprised to see the boy’s bedtime is right around the corner. 

At the next pause in conversation, which is a few minutes later as Wyatt is talking animatedly about Cars, Kara breaks the news to her son, “Little Man, it’s time to get you ready for bed. We’ve gotta get you showered and ready for school tomorrow.”

Wyatt’s face contorts into a little pout, but he climbs down from his perch at the kitchen table and goes over to Lena, giving her a little hug, much to her surprise, “Goodnight Dr. Luthor, have a great day at work tomorrow. Thanks for eating tacos with me and Mom.”

He comes over to Kara, thinking she’ll be joining him on the walk upstairs. “Go on up, I’ll be there in just a minute,” Kara says softly as she rakes her fingers through his curls. 

Once Kara hears Wyatt reach the top of the stairs, she turns to Lena with a hopeful expression, “It won’t take long for me to get him ready for bed, do you mind waiting around a few minutes?” 

“Take your time, I’ll be here when you get back,” Lena says as she finds herself genuinely wanting to prolong the night. 

Kara gives her shoulder a squeeze before bounding over to the stairs. Wyatt’s already in the shower when she reaches his bathroom, so she fetches a towel and washcloth for him before entering. He’s gotten more independent, but the kid never could remember to grab either of the items.

Wyatt’s showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and is getting in his fresh pajamas as Kara checks over his homework laid out on his desk from earlier, offering her praises when she finds no spelling errors. 

Tucking her son into bed, the boy looks up at her once he’s settled in comfortably, ”Mom, is Dr. Luthor going to start coming here more often?”

“Would you be okay with that?” It’s not that Kara doesn’t realize she’s only just begun to make an acquaintance with the younger woman, but she can’t help but think she likes her more than just a little bit after the night. Might as well get her son’s approval now.

“Yeah, she’s really cool,” comes his answer through a yawn and that’s all he has to say on the matter before he hunkers down in bed and closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. 

Kara gives him a kiss on the forehead and slips off the bed, “Goodnight, I love you,” she whispers.

As she is flipping off the night, she barely hears the whispered reply, “I love you too, Mom.”

Kara returns downstairs to see the kitchen table all cleaned up along with the dishes in the drying rack, freshly washed. 

“Lena! I didn’t mean for you to clean the kitchen while I was putting Wyatt to bed. I was going to get them once you left,” Kara argues. 

“Oh please, it was the least I could do,” Lena refutes from her place back at the bar. 

They talk for another hour and a half over a fresh pot of coffee, neither one of them willing to call it a night, the company more than enjoyable. It isn’t until Lena is the one to finally yawn when they come to notice how much time has passed.

Looking reluctant to leave, Lena concedes that it’s time to go, “I better let you get off to bed yourself, I’m overstaying my welcome as it is. Thank you, again, for dinner, it was lovely.”

“No, no, please, I’ve enjoyed tonight. Really enjoyed it,” Kara assures, mirroring Lena’s motion of getting up, “Let me help you get your groceries from the fridge and then walk you out.”

With the groceries packed away in the trunk of Lena’s car, Kara rubs the back of her neck, “I really did mean it when I said I enjoyed your company.”

“Likewise, Kara,” Lena says as she climbs into the driver’s seat and buckles herself in. 

“Be safe getting home.”

“Luckily I only live a block away, I think I’ll manage,” Lena chuckles.

“Okay, good. Because I’d really like to do this again sometime,” Kara doesn’t know where exactly she found that confidence. 

“Alright, Miss Danvers, you just let me know the time and place,” Lena throws her a flirtatious wink before shutting the car door and backing out of the driveway. 

Damn, Kara thinks, as she is left by her lonesome in the middle of her driveway, she didn’t get Lena’s number. But then she smiles to herself, knowing she’ll just have to figure out a way to see the pretty doctor again soon. Very soon, if she has it her way.


	3. Chapter 3

She wonders how it became this bad, this fast.

Kara and Wyatt had been playing a game of Nerf wars throughout the house two nights ago before bed, the two of them sprinting from each other as foam bullets ricocheted off everything in their path. They played and played and played, neither one of them ready to raise the white flag as bedtime kept being delayed, Kara having just as much fun as Wyatt. She made sure to snap a few pictures of her son in his camouflage outfit, safety goggles, and walkie-talkie clipped to his belt, all of which was necessary because, “You gotta dress the part to be the part, Mom.” She didn’t capture a picture of herself in all black gear and eye black under her own eyes that she’d put on after Wyatt’s claim. 

They ran themselves ragged shooting at each other for well over three hours, diving over furniture and army crawling across the hardwood, so when Kara woke up the next morning to aches everywhere throughout her body, she didn’t really think much of it. She just figured she should’ve stretched prior to the battle, using muscles she doesn’t normally use in her workouts.

When she got to work that day, the aches seemed to subside for awhile, but then she developed a headache. 

She didn’t think much of the headache either because one of the calls for the station that day was to an elderly lady’s home, who was sweet as could be, but her home was saturated with the smell of sickly sweet perfume, her nine cats, and the smell of burnt cat hair in the vents, which was also the reason for their appearance. 

The next day didn’t fare much better. Kara probably consumed close to five gallons of water, or at least it seemed like that much with the amount of times she had to go to the bathroom, only for her sore throat to become even more sore. She went through her daily workout and felt excessively weak as she couldn’t even handle more than a few push-ups and crunches. To top it all off, she was literally shivering from coldness throughout the workout. 

Now that Kara is waking up for the day with a clogged nose and cough on top of all the other symptoms, it’s not difficult to come to a conclusion of how it got to be this bad. The answer is simple really: neglect.

She had neglected all of the symptoms of being sick because she hadn’t fallen ill in years. But there was no denying her sickness now, it even hurt to move her eyes around. 

As it turns out, she won’t need an excuse to see Lena soon. Is this the universe at work here, agreeing with Kara that Lena is finally a person to let into her life? Kara would like to think this random sickness is for something. Or someone. 

She rolls out of bed and calls Dr. Luthor’s office to hear Jess on the other end of the line, scheduling an appointment for later that morning. She calls Winn too to let him know she’ll be absent for a few days, knowing this sickness is going to keep her at home. It won’t be good for anyone if she contaminates the entire station, that is if she already hasn’t.

Wyatt is informed of her state when she wakes him up for school by gently calling from the doorway rather than her usual kiss on the forehead, telling him that she doesn’t want to get him sick, too.

She’s just packing up the rest of his lunch when he comes bounding down the stairs, surgical mask on and Lysol hoisted above his head in a spray as he walks over to the kitchen. 

Kara can’t help but laugh, but the laughter quickly turns into a fit of coughing, rattling her ribs.

Soon enough, Kara finds herself back in the waiting room at Dr. Luthor’s, this time filling out the paperwork for herself rather than her son.

The glances Jess keeps throwing her way don’t go unnoticed by Kara, but then she thinks maybe Jess isn’t trying to be subtle considering the greeting she received upon entering. The “Hello Miss Danvers, Lena was happy to see you on her schedule when she arrived this morning. I told her that you being here meant you were sick, but at least she would have some eye candy today,” followed with a wink that didn’t exactly exude shyness from the receptionist. Lena must have her hands full with this one. 

The paperwork gets filled out and returned to Jess, then it’s only a matter of minutes before Kara is being whisked back down the familiar hallway, height and weight taken before being deposited into the same room Wyatt had his physical. 

Sitting there alone, hacking and sneezing up a storm, Kara considers grabbing a few Q-Tips again just for a laugh, but she doesn’t have the energy or time as Lena is already knocking on the door and entering. 

“You know, when I said time and place, this isn’t really what I had in mind,” Lena says teasingly, but a certain softness in her tone. 

Kara might be sick and her eyes may hurt when she moves them, but that doesn’t stop them from rolling over the doctor from head to toe. 

Lena is wearing a green dress, lab coat nowhere to be found. A green dress that makes those damn near perfect eyes sparkle. Actually sparkle. Her hair is up in a tight bun, makeup done to perfection and heels high. She looks like a freaking model. 

Snapping out of her daze, Kara responds with her weakened and strained voice, “Trust me, it is definitely not what I had in mind either, but I can’t complain too much.”

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Lena says, thinking Kara is actually referencing something to do with the sickness. 

Kara somehow actually has more redness rise to her cheeks, “Uh- well because it means I get to see you a bit sooner,” she confesses.

Lena smiles and drops her head down to look at the floor, leaving Kara feeling a sense of satisfaction getting the other woman to blush. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I am sorry you’re here. How exactly are you feeling?” Lena asks.

Kara takes her through the story beginning with Nerf wars, Lena can’t help but let another smile slip onto her face, and discloses all of her symptoms to the doctor in a helpful manner. 

Lena jots down a few notes as Kara is talking, asks her questions when more information is needed and takes her temperature when the blonde comes to an end. 

Kara was previously too distracted by her own aching body to think too much about the actual visit with Lena as her doctor, but now that they are in close proximity of each other, Kara can’t help but think only of Lena and how she is actually going to have to touch her. 

Just as the thought blasts through her brain, Lena gently says, “I have to check your lymph nodes, so I’m going to run my fingers over the sides of your throat.”

Kara appreciates the few seconds of warning she gets by the statement because suddenly Lena is running her fingers alongside her jawline, which is fine, but her face is directly in front of Kara’s own. 

Kara freezes, her eyes locking onto the doctor’s. Lena’s eyes aren’t just green, they are like explosions of a million shades of green accompanied by little flecks of gold. Her eyes are comparable to a blossoming meadow in the summer, fresh greens scattered everywhere with pockets of dandelions appearing sparsely in between. If she wasn’t enthralled before, she definitely is now. 

They sit there, green locked on blue and blue locked on green, mere inches away from each other for much longer than necessary, when Lena shakes her head and blinks rapidly, apparently having caught herself in the stupor. Not that Kara minded.

The younger woman clears her throat, “I can see why it would hurt to swallow, they are definitely swollen.”

Dr. Luthor continues through her exam with a bit more briskness and professionalism after that, keeping Kara distracted from her pain as she goes through the process by asking random questions. 

“I’m almost certain this is the flu, but I would feel better if I could take a strep test to rule that out completely. We just haven’t had too many cases of the flu come through, but plenty of strep throat,” Lena says a bit apologetically, knowing people hate it when she shoves a stick down the back of their throat. She’s gotten pretty good at it, though. 

It is in the moment Lena uttered the words ‘strep test’ that Kara is snapped back into realizing why going to the doctor was never fun as the patient. The prospect of seeing Lena had shadowed her childhood detestation of the doctor’s, but knowing she is about to undergo her least favorite thing from childhood memory makes her emit a groan of displeasure. 

“I- I mean is that really necessary. I trust your judgement, let’s just diagnose me with the flu,” Kara says hopefully, but it sounds like a pitiful plea with her hoarse voice and sniffles. She never did understand how her nose could be so stopped up and run all at the same time. 

“I promise to make it quick and painless, no need to be scared,” Lena comforts, grabbing Kara’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze before she walks over to the desk and gets a long Q-Tip and tongue depressor. 

Thinking she might as well just get this over with already, Kara opens her mouth wide and shuts her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain and uncontrollable gagging that comes with this stupid test. 

She feels the tongue depressor for a quick second, but before she knows it the wooden stick is already off her tongue. Kara lifts one eyebrow and eye in succession while keeping her mouth open wide, checking to see if the test is truly already done. 

“I told you, quick and painless,” Dr. Luthor says as she stands there with an amused look on her face.

“Where have you been all my life? My previous doctors need to go back to Patient Care 101 apparently, leaving kids scarred for life,” Kara complains. 

“Have all of your previous doctors been men?” Lena suggests, as if she already knows. 

Shifting through her memory, “Uh, yes?” Kara doesn’t quite follow.

“Welcome to the delicacy of a woman’s touch,” Lena replies over her shoulder as she works on the strep test from the desk.

Kara has never been so thankful for a moment of privacy to react as she physically shutters at the thought of Lena’s hands doing a few more things with her delicate touch. Since when was her mind the gutter?! 

The thin paper underneath Kara crackles noisily as she shifts to regain composure, but that does the opposite of what she intended as she feels hot and slick where she should NOT be feeling hot and slick right now. Shit, Kara screams internally. 

Throughout Kara’s whole inner debacle, Lena continues to work on the strep test in silence, only turning back around to face the sick woman now.

“The test was negative, so I’m going to write you a prescription for the flu and then you can get on out of here. Just make sure to drink plenty of fluids and stay home for a day or two. Cuddle up on that comfy couch of yours,” Dr. Luthor advises as she writes up Kara’s prescription. 

Kara nods, taking in the information. Lena writes one last note on her prescription before she hands it over. Kara easily slips it into her pocket and stands up from the table. Lena gives her a brief quizzical look, but then says she’ll walk her to the door by Jess’ desk, even though Kara knows it is a busy day. 

As they reach the front desk, Kara notices it is empty. 

Jess, thankfully, must be in the bathroom. Kara decides to pluck up some courage and get around to asking this woman out properly since she already failed to do it in the privacy of the exam room. 

She opens her mouth to speak but a fit of coughing overcomes her instead, making her cough so hard her eyes water and her ribs ache. It won’t subside, until she feels Lena pushing a glass of water into her hands. She didn’t even see her move away.

After gulping down the water and drying the escaped tears off her face, she looks at the doctor who has so much tenderness and worry in her eyes. Kara realizes Lena’s look is for her and that does something else to her entirely. 

Clearing her throat again and mustering up her strongest, most sure voice, “Lena, I know I look a mess right now, but I’ve got a time and a place. Would you like to go out with me this Friday night? I’ll pick you up at 7.” She feels like dog shit, but nothing could stop the smile overcoming her face.

Lena’s response isn’t quite what she expected as she says with an amused look, “Do me a favor and look at the prescription?”

Kara didn’t give the prescription a glance when Lena first handed it to her, not really caring about which drugs Lena had written down, so to hide her disappointment at the reaction she slips it out of her pocket. She smooths out the paper and what she reads makes her laugh out loud. 

Scrawled across the bottom, near Lena’s signature, in perfect cursive are the words, Join me this Friday at 7? I’d like to take you out. Let me know. 777-645-5089

Lena’s the first to speak up around their shared laughter, “I thought I was going to have to be the one to ask! I gave you plenty of time back there. That’s part of the reason I came to the desk, I had to be sure you read it before I asked out the pharmacist!”

“Too bad for the pharmacist, looks like you're free for a date with me,” Kara beams, not even letting her sickness take away from how good she feels at this moment. Apparently Lena is a good cure for the flu.

“I KNEW IT!” Jess squeals as half of her body is still hidden from behind the wall. 

Lena and Kara just share a final smile as if they don’t care the entire office knows their business now thanks to Jess, both too happy and excited for what is to come. 

\---

They both didn’t know that what was actually to come before the date was Wyatt contracting the flu, too. 

Instead of seeing each other for date night in a few days, Kara had to return to Lena’s office a few hours later with a sick child. She got the call from the school as soon as she’d settled in at home from picking up her own prescription. 

Kara was thankful Lena got them in and out of her office as quickly as possible, because even Wyatt gets fussy when sick. His cheerful personality couldn't even conquer the flu. 

That’s how they find themselves a day later, cooped up together on the couch, with blankets wrapped tightly around their frames, trapping their body heat. It’s only a matter of time before the blankets go flying because both of them are now sweating. The flu is a tricky thing. 

Kara was luckily feeling better, still not amazing, but better. She’d drank plenty of Gatorade, they were almost out now between her and Wyatt guzzling them, and she’d taken her medicine religiously.

Speaking of. She untangles herself from the cocoon of heat and dishes the two of them up some soup along with another serving of their medicines. 

Wyatt’s independence has significantly disappeared with him being sick, wanting Kara to do everything for him. He continues to look up at her with those big, watery blue eyes and ask so politely for her to help him. As if she would’ve denied him anything anyways. Kara loves motherhood and everything that comes with it, including taking care of a sick child. 

She helps him slurp down the chicken noodle soup while she eats some of her own and they continue to watch Wreck It Ralph for a bit, until Wyatt throws off the covers and starts to whimper. 

“Mom, I’m hot. I’m bored. And I’m tired of being sick,” his bottom lip is quivering and his face is flushed, clear signs the boy is distressed. 

Thinking on her feet, Kara suggests, “How about we make a fort and read a few chapters from your Magic Tree House book?” Kara really doesn’t feel like talking a lot with her dry throat, but she’ll do whatever it takes to help her son. 

Wyatt’s response is a tiny shake of the head and a few more whimpers, willing himself to hold it together and not cry. 

Springing into action, Kara gets to work on making a massive fort in the middle of the living room. She brings all of the couch cushions down onto the floor to form a sea of comfort. Then Kara sticks a PVC pipe (yes, she did go out and get a PVC pipe just for this occasion a long time ago) in the middle of two cushions to prop up the bed sheet that acts as their canopy. Pillows and blankets are thrown underneath the sheet, she hooks up a fan to point directly into the fort knowing Wyatt will find it soothing, and then she runs upstairs to grab his favorite book. 

Before climbing into the fort with Wyatt, she grabs her phone off the side table and gets the last Gatorade from the fridge. She feels like a little kid when she crawls into the makeshift fort and she finds it strange that she still finds a space like this so comforting. It’s like the rest of the world is blocked off, just her and her son. And the magic treehouse of course. 

Wyatt’s claims of being hot are forgotten as he snuggles up into Kara’s lap, resting his head on her chest and feeling the vibrations it makes when she reads from his book. It isn’t long before he falls asleep in her arms, finally allowing sleep to overtake his body and let it fight off the sickness while he rests. 

It’s not long before Kara nods off herself.

The sound of her phone buzzing wakes her up, but luckily Wyatt remains in his slumber. 

Locating her phone under a blanket, Kara reads the text.

Lena Luthor: Hey, are you home? I knocked but didn’t get an answer. I have a few things for you and Wyatt. 

Kara Danvers: Hi Lena! Sorry I must’ve not heard you, I just woke up to your text. I would come to the door, but Wyatt is asleep on me. It’s unlocked, come on in. 

A few seconds later Kara hears the door softly click open and then footsteps enter in through the foyer. There is a slight pause before the footsteps pick back up and head toward the kitchen, several bags rustling as they are set on the countertop. The fridge door opens and closes.

Kara would get out of their makeshift fortress, but Wyatt didn’t sleep well last night and he’s finally sleeping soundly. Kara loudly whispers as much to Lena and tells her to come over. 

The sheet is pulled back slightly, Lena crouched at the entrance and giving the two of them a tender smile. 

Lena had decided on a whim to go to the store and purchase a few things she thought the mother and son might be running out of. A pack of Gatorade, some throat lozenges, tissues and stuff to make homemade soup. She could at least throw some things into a pot to simmer. 

Once the soup was done, she rushed right over to the nearby house and admits she was disappointed when there was no answer at the door. She texted Kara hoping they were upstairs or something, refusing to ring the doorbell in case they were asleep. 

She’s glad her instincts told her not to do the very action, because her heart melts at the sight of Kara protectively wrapped around her sleeping son, both sporting bright red noses and in clothes that look as if they are made specifically for relaxation. Kara also sporting that genuine, overwhelming smile that makes her stomach fill with butterflies. She will never get over that dazzling, full smile. 

It’s funny. She’s never been completely fixated on anyone or anything in her entire life, halting attachments as soon as the thought of higher interest even enters her mind. It’s too complex to involve her emotions and it always ends poorly for her. 

Yet she cannot even attempt to close off this woman, or her son for that matter. She doesn’t have the willpower to stay away, which should be frightening, but Kara makes her feel sensations she’s never felt before, or at least allowed herself to feel. Kara broke down that barrier before she even uttered a word, Q-Tips sticking out of her ears and all. 

She’s never felt the desire to take care of others beyond the office, but she found herself genuinely wanting to help Kara and her son. She cares about her patients, but this crushing yearning to assist and support and provide for these two is something else entirely. It’s a new terrain, but one she finds herself willing to explore and navigate because these two have her mesmerized. 

Lena never knew what a mother’s love should look like, but the image before her is the epitome of that, she thinks. That thought makes her heart swell and her eyes tear up, knowing Wyatt is a lucky little guy. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara murmurs, snapping both of them out of their thoughts. 

“Hi, I figured you guys might need a few things with you both sick. I put it all on the counter and in the fridge. Are either of you feeling better?” Lena asks with sincerity written all over her face.

Kara sighs and looks down at her sleepy boy, “Little Man here is still having a tough time, but I’m feeling much better than yesterday. Not yet a hundred percent, but getting there.”

“That’s good. Well, I’ll let you two get back to sleep,” Lena says as she goes to rise from her crouched position, her job here complete. 

“Wait!” Kara projects and she lunges forward with her arm outstretched, wanting to properly thank Lena for her thoughtfulness. Wyatt is thoroughly shaken in the process, waking up in that slumbersome way he always does with a stretch and rubbing at his tired eyes. 

He picks up on the other woman’s presence.

“Hi Dr. Luthor,” he manages to croak out, but the women can tell his throat is dry as he buries his head back into Kara’s neck. 

Lena holds up a finger to Kara to signal she’ll be right back. 

She returns a moment later with a fresh bottle of Gatorade, pulling back the sheet and offering it to the young boy. 

Kara gives him a gentle shake to get his attention and he gratefully takes the bottle while giving his thanks. 

When Wyatt finishes taking a few sips, he looks up to Kara shyly before glancing back at Lena to ask, “Dr. Luthor, are you going to stay to watch a movie with us?”

Kara can tell Lena is taken aback by this invitation to stay a little longer, but honestly Kara is thankful her son asked before she had the chance too. She knows they are both sick and the house is a mess, but Lena herself looked like she was ready to crawl into the fort and snuggle with them. 

“Sure buddy, if it’s alright with your mom,” Lena says after brief consideration.

“Of course! C’mon Little Man, let’s get out of this fort so we can watch the movie,” she lifts him into her arms, he clings to her like a monkey, and they both take deep breaths of fresh air as they emerge into the brightness of the living room. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Kara adds a bit sheepishly. 

“Oh please, I really like what you’ve done with the place,” Lena adds with a wink, but nodding along as though she understands.

“Wyatt, how about you go get a movie from your room while I get the couch put back together for us,” Kara says as she sets her son down, having to release his grip from around her neck herself. 

He takes off without argument as Kara and Lena get to work on making the living room presentable again.

When the last cushion is set back in place, Kara goes over to the bag Lena dropped off and speaks up, “Lena! You didn’t have to do all of this!”

“I know, but I wanted to. It’s just- I figured it might be hard to get to the store with both of you being sick, it’s no big deal really,” Lena says.

“Thank you,” a look of pure adoration takes over Kara’s face as she can’t get out anything more, hoping her thanks is expressed even more when she gives Lena’s hand a squeeze. 

When Wyatt comes back down, the three of them snuggle up on the couch with the boy in the middle of them as he insists on sitting by both of them. 

The movie occupies her son, Megamind is truly an underrated movie, but Kara can’t help but continually peer over his head to sneak glances at the doctor. 

Kara feels such gratitude towards Lena for her actions, going out of her way to make sure her and Wyatt were taken care of. Nobody besides Alex has done that in such a long time for them, in fact, she doesn’t think anyone has ever been this considerate. She decides it feels nice, to be cared for. 

Another not-so-subtle glance over finally does it as Lena catches Kara’s gaze, and to be honest she can’t even find herself to be embarrassed about being caught. 

She’s just so damn grateful for this woman’s actions, her generosity, her kindness, her compassion and her graciousness. 

Kara tells Lena as much, eyes locked on each other, mouthing the words ‘Thank you,’ as the movie continues to play in the background. 

Lena smiles warmly and then reaches a hand overtop Wyatt to brush the hair back from Kara’s face and tuck it behind her ear.

Kara leans into the touch for a quick moment and thinks that maybe with Lena’s actions tonight, perhaps she really is just as interested in her as she is the darked-haired goddess. 

They go back to watching the movie, but it isn’t long before Wyatt’s head falls into Lena’s lap, slumped from slumber overtaking his body as it’s been working double-time fighting off the illness. 

Neither Kara or Lena are ready to break their little bubble of closeness, so Kara just pulls his legs up into her own lap and shifts a little closer to Lena to make it more comfortable for him. 

The longer the movie plays, the more she feels her own body trying to fight off sleep. 

But Lena’s body is radiating a tantalizing heat that she is gravitating towards subconsciously, so it’s only a short time before her side is snuggled up to Lena’s and she succumbs to sleep with her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

When Kara wakes up a few hours later cuddled up with Wyatt on the couch and a blanket draped over them, she feels refreshed after her last couple of days. 

She opens her eyes to find a note on the coffee table, Lena’s elegant script (thankfully, as she is a doctor after all) scrawled across the page. 

I didn’t want to wake you, you both looked so peaceful. I hope you got some rest- you were out for about two hours before I finally had to leave. I can’t wait to see you Friday.

-Lena xx

Kara can’t wait either.


	4. Chapter 4

The flu disappeared for the mother-son duo just in time for Wyatt’s first basketball practice. To say the kid was excited would be the understatement of the year. Perhaps even the decade.

Kara glances in the rearview mirror of the Bronco to catch Wyatt decked out in his birthday jersey, basketball in hand and a nervous look on his face. She knows he is excited, but a little nervousness is to be expected for such a hyped up day. 

“You ready to finally play some basketball?” Kara asks as Wyatt meets her eyes in the mirror. 

Visibly perking up, “Oh yeah! It’s gonna be so much fun. I’m ready to meet my new teammates. Hopefully they will like me…” Wyatt trails off at the end a bit.

Kara knew it was hard on Wyatt to leave some of his friends a few months ago, but he’s already loved by Mr. Dey’s entire class. He’s never had any problem with making friends, something she herself is proud of because she always tried to raise him to be kind to everyone. 

“I don’t think you’ll have any problems with that Little Man,” Kara affirms. 

They eventually get to the elementary school’s gym and head inside. Kara is immediately taken back to her own elementary days of playing in PE class. The distinct smell of fresh wax on the gym floor hitting her in the face and the sound of kids playing. PE was always her favorite. 

“Hello young man, what is your name?” a man, who clearly must be the coach if the clipboard in his hand and whistle around his neck is any indicator, greets them once they’ve made their way fully inside. 

“Hello sir, I’m Wyatt. Are we going to play today?” Wyatt excitedly asks.

The man gives him a chuckle while he makes a mark on the clipboard. “Hello Wyatt, I’m Coach Jones. Yes, we are most definitely going to play today. You can go ahead and go on over with the other kids and start shooting.”

Wyatt doesn’t even spare Kara a goodbye, ready to get to the action. 

Coach Jones and Kara share a proper introduction before he states, “Looks like your boy is a natural.”

Following his line of sight, Kara sees Wyatt dribbling around just as he always does around the house and in the park. 

“Well, he certainly practices hard enough. Basketball is about the only thing he ever wants to do,” Kara offers. 

She finds a seat in the bleachers, not too far away from the other parents but by herself. She doesn’t want to force herself upon anybody, but she also doesn’t want to seem rude. This whole parenting thing is weird sometimes. 

It isn’t until practice is halfway through that Kara realizes Coach Jones might have meant something else when saying Wyatt was a natural. She never had other kids to compare Wyatt’s skill level with, but he is clearly a little more developed than the other kids his age. 

Just as she is making this realization, Kara watches Wyatt easily get a rebound, dribble through five other kids and make a shot that is obviously outside the range the other kids would be taking a shot from. So maybe he is a lot better than the other kids. 

“Is that your kid?” a woman asks as she takes a seat relatively close to Kara, eyes looking amused as she gestures at Wyatt retreating back to the other end of the court. 

Oh boy. Already with the parental drama. Kara knew parents at kids sporting events could become heated, but she hadn’t expected the drama to start this early in the season. It was only the first practice!

Almost sensing the unease, the woman kindly offers more, “Don’t worry. I’m not a crazy mom at kids events. I’m Sam, Ruby’s mom. She’s the one with the bright red shoes on.”

“Hi, I’m Kara. Yes, that is my son, Wyatt. Ruby seems to be pretty good.”

“I think she mainly wanted to sign up for the new shoes,” Sam laughs. “But really, Wyatt is pretty good.”

Kara looks back out at the court and watches Wyatt steal the ball from another kid before passing the ball to Ruby and telling her to shoot the ball. Ruby’s form may not be the best, but she makes the basket.

Sam and Kara turn to look at each other when they see Wyatt and Ruby high five each other, looks of amusement crossing both faces. 

“Looks like your son might just make Ruby appreciate the game for more than just the shoes.”

Practice continues on for the remainder of the hour, Sam and Kara talking politely to each other, joking around when the moment presents itseld. Kara learns Sam is relatively new to the area too, having moved for the finance company she works for. Kara shares her own journey to the city, keeping the synopsis on the lighter side, and finds herself glad that Sam sought her out in all of the parents. She just seems chill and Lord knows she needs more girl friends around the area. 

Kara, Wyatt, Sam and Ruby all make their way back out to the parking lot and offer their goodbyes before climbing into their respective cars. 

“Did you have a good time buddy?” Kara asks Wyatt once they are both buckled in.

“Yeah! Ruby is super cool,” is all Wyatt offers in response.

The lack of any basketball talk is not lost to Kara. It seems that Wyatt may have found a new friend just as Kara might have. 

\---

“ALEX PLEASE HELP! PLEASEEEEE!”

“Sheesh, calm down. Look, I already told you. Go with that one.”

Kara’s got her phone set up on the dresser so she can see Alex’s face via the FaceTime call and Alex can see her holding up different outfits. She decided to call her sister after ten outfit changes and coming no closer to a decision. Kara feels the need to look the part for her date tonight with Lena, but nothing in her wardrobe seems to be the right choice.

“You’re sure the blue top?” Kara asks as she scrunches up her eyebrows.

“Yes. C’mon even you know blue is your color,” Alex reasons. 

She has a point. “Blue top it is then. Okay, I’m gonna finish getting ready.” She gives her sister a grateful look, “Thank you, Alex. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Don’t have too much fun,” Alex quips before throwing her a wink and hanging up the call. 

Kara takes the next thirty minutes to get her hair, makeup and outfit looking perfect all the while listening to A R I Z O N A on Spotify. Wyatt is over at Winn’s for the night, so she lets the music blast freely and loudly throughout the entire house. 

Stepping back to look at her appearance, she feels confident in Alex’s choice to go with blue. She’s got on skinny jeans with a few subtle rips at the knee, cute suede booties, and a black leather jacket to accompany the fashionable blue crew neck tank top. She curled her hair to make loose waves and she put contacts in for the occasion. This is the most she has dressed up in quite a while, but it feels good to look good she thinks. 

Looking down at her watch, Kara takes a deep breath and stares in the mirror one last time. She doesn’t want to keep a pretty lady waiting. 

At 7 o’clock on the dot, Kara approaches Lena’s house and thinks Well it’s now or never. She knocks on the front door and hears Lena call through the door she’s coming.

Moments of anticipation were never a big fan of Kara’s. The mere moments before an inevitable occurrence, where the only thing left to do is wait and let the situation run its course. Nothing really to act upon, just enduring the agonizing suspension. She felt this way when Wyatt was born, knowing she was becoming a mother in a few hours. Would she be a good mother? Would she be able to provide for her son? She never was good at quieting her mind when it came to these anticipatory instances. 

And she feels that way now waiting for Lena, knowing she is about to go out on a date with the one woman she’s quickly becoming more and more attracted to, and not just for her looks.

Kara hears the door finally click open and being put out of her misery from waiting would be an understatement. She would wait on this woman any day.

For starters, Lena’s hair is down. Kara has never seen a sight so captivating as her raven hair frames her sharp jawline. But perhaps even more enrapturing are those eyes that leave Kara floundering every time she sees them. Lena’s makeup makes them look more gray tonight. 

Kara lets her eyes leave the woman’s face and take in her outfit, which is doing wonderous things for the doctor in their own right. She’s got black leggings on with a faded t-shirt and a jean jacket. How in the world Lena makes this outfit seem so elegant is beyond her, but it literally looks like she could go out on the runway. Has she mentioned before Lena looks like a model?

“W-woah,” Kara eventually brings herself to stutter out. Smooth, Kara.

“Woah yourself,” Lena jibes back, amusement laced in her tone. Kara was too busy checking Lena out to notice a similar stupor across the shorter woman’s face. 

Giving herself a gentle shake to get her thoughts back in order, Kara brings herself together. “You look beautiful, Lena. And here, these are for you.”

A bundle of flowers are presented to Lena, who takes them and offers Kara entry into her home. 

“These are lovely, thank you,” Lena says as she sets on getting out a vase and putting the flowers into water. “I know you told me to dress casual in the text, but I still don’t have a clue as to what we are doing. Care to enlighten me?”

“Are you competitive?” Kara asks.

The smirk Lena throws her way is all the confirmation she needs.

\---

“A bar?” Lena asks as she looks up. Bits Bites and Pints glows in what appears to be an old neon sign.

Kara gives her a shy smile, hoping Lena is okay with this idea for their first date. She thought about taking Lena to a nice restaurant, but figured this particular bar might be a break from traditional dates she’s been on. 

“It is a bar, but wait until we get inside,” Kara supplies as they make their way inside. 

The pair enter and Kara takes in the sight of classic arcade games situated throughout the bar. Lights are flashing everywhere, four adults are screaming at each other over at the air hockey table, people are scattered throughout the barstool tabletops enjoying beers and the smell of pizza and wings hits her senses. 

She turns to Lena slyly to catch her reaction. Kara is greeted by a devilish smile, mirth evident in the doctor’s eyes. 

“Oh, game on Danvers.” 

Before the real excitement begins, they decide to grab a table and have dinner first knowing they were both hungry.

A waiter comes over to take their orders, Lena ordering a locally brewed beer and the fish tacos before Kara gets a water and a heaping order of wings. 

Once the waiter turns to go grab their drinks and place their order, Kara watches Lena give her curious look. 

“Are you thinking less alcohol will make you more likely to beat me? Because I can assure you, you’ll need all the help that you can get,” Lena jokes. 

Kara snorts, “I guess we will have to see about that, but no I just don’t really drink alcohol. I don’t know, Mike was always drinking it. And I don’t care that other people do, it is just not for me I guess.” 

“That’s fair,” Lena lightly offers, but then decides to lighten back up the mood. “So have you been here before or did you just want to try something new?”

“I heard about it from Winn. He’s such a geek when it comes to games, I’m sure he and Wyatt are currently going crazy on XBox or something. But, yeah, I just thought it might be fun to do something a little bit different,” says Kara.

“I’m happy to be here with you,” Lena says as she reaches across the table and gives Kara’s hand a squeeze.

It’s not long after the watier has brought over their food and drinks, conversation flowing naturally as it always does between the two women. Time moves fast as stories and questions fly across the table while enjoying the delicious dinner. Kara wants to learn everything about the woman sitting across from her. 

“Okay, I’m officially tapping out. I can’t eat anymore,” Kara leans back in her chair after devouring the last of her wings.

“That’s good considering you literally ate every last wing,” Lena chuckles. “I’m assuming you must workout regularly for your job, otherwise I don’t think you’d have such a figure.”

“Such a figure?” Kara quips.

Lena blushes, but that doesn’t stop her confident retort, “Oh please, you and I both know you didn’t just wear that shirt because it compliments your eyes, which are gorgeous. You wore it to flash those biceps.”

Kara looks down at her own arms and realizes that her top does show off her arms. “Oh, uh, well, I- I…” Kara splutters. 

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Lena throws in to make Kara blush even harder.

“Okay, it’s time for some games!” Kara announces loudly to get herself out of this situation.

The two climb down from their perches and head over to the various games, debating on which to tackle first. The Pac-Man game opens up as they pass and both the women turn to each other confirming this game will mark the beginning of the battle.

“Alright, Luthor,” Kara says mimicking Lena earlier, “Why don't we put a bet on this since we both seem so confident?”

Seemingly thinking it over, “Hmm, okay. What’s the bet?”

“Loser confesses something to the winner that might take them by surprise?” Kara says after a brief moment of thought.

“Seems fair enough, best of five different games? One round each?” Lena offers.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Kara says as she offers her hand for a shake to confirm the bet. 

“Game on,” Lena says as she shakes her hand and settles in front of the Pac-Man game. 

It comes down to a final battle of air hockey. Lena took Pac-Man and Galaga while Kara took Pinball and Whac-A-Mole. Kara was down 2-1 entering the Whac-A-Mole game, so she knew she had to bring a stellar performance or else she would lose. She didn’t plan on getting so intensely into the game that she actually ended up whacking herself in the face when she got a bit carried away when bringing the foam mallet back up, but the silly laughter that fell from Lena’s lips was well worth it. She got the victory too for her tenacious efforts, so she figures the slight embarrassment was worth it. Catching Lena stare at her biceps some more throughout the game was also definitely worth it.

“Looks like this is winner takes all,” Lena says as she eyes Kara across the table.

“Looks like it. Want me to take it easy on ya?”

“Not a chance, Danvers. You’ll be the one begging for mercy,” Lena says.

Ten minutes later and the game has dwindled down to the next point takes the win. Kara took an early lead but got overly confident, giving Lena the next six straight points. It had been a fair match ever since then. Basically trading point for point. Both women were clearly trying to win and would not be happy to accept defeat. 

Kara serves the puck and it flies off several walls before being returned by Lena. They go back and forth in a serious battle, neither able to secure the final goal. Just when Kara thinks Lena is too slow to react to a quick shot off her, Lena manages to catch the puck just right and zip it through Kara’s own goal. 

“Fair fight, but it looks like you can’t keep up with me,” Lena says.

“That is something I think I’m realizing all too quickly,” Kara shares, not only talking about silly arcade games. 

\---

Kara settled the bill, laughing when Lena offered to pay. She made sure to let her know she was the one who actually got to ask her out on the date first, regardless if Lena had actually written the words down first. 

They walk out and take in the brisk fall air, it refreshingly washing over them after spending several hours inside the arcade bar. 

Wanting to prolong the night a little bit longer, Kara suggests, “Want to walk a little bit?”

“Sure,” comes Lena’s easy reply. 

Kara reaches out for Lena’s hand, both of them offering shy smiles when they interlock their fingers. 

They walk down the streets of National City casually talking for a bit, but Kara can’t seem to get one statement out of her mind. 

Finally she can’t take it anymore, so she interrupts Lena mid sentence and blurts out in a tumble of words, “I’ve never kissed a girl.”

Freezing completely, she chances a look at Lena to see the other woman looking at her curiously.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Lena asks, looking like she genuinely didn’t hear Kara or understand her.

“I- I’ve never kissed a girl before. Our bet, that-that’s my confession. I’ve never kissed a girl, only men. Well, Mike really. I mean he was my high school boyfriend and then we got married and so yeah, I’ve never kissed anyone else,” Kara finally trails off.

Lena gives her the softest look. A look not of pity or disbelief, but one that exudes trust and tenderness. 

The look gives her the courage to say what else is on her mind, “But I know I really want to kiss you.”

She offers the statement but doesn’t make a move, unsure if Lena wants the same thing she does. That thought pattern is quickly shut down.

Lena gently pushes her up against the brick wall of some random building in the middle of the city and they lock eyes. 

Kara can feel Lena’s breath on her own lips and several different points of contact throughout their entire body. 

“It’s a good thing, because I’ve been really wanting to kiss you too,” Lena finally relents and closes the gap.

Kara lets out a gasp before relaxing into the soft lips that are Lena Luthor. This is a bliss like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Lena’s warm lips are so smooth and make her go weak in the knees. But just as quickly as it begins, Lean draws away but remains close by putting their foreheads together.

“You’ve kissed a girl now,” Lena says, sounding as breathless as Kara feels.

Kara chuckles, “Yeah, and I’d like to do it again.”

Lena pulls back to look at her, as if making sure Kara really is okay with everything that just transpired. Lena would be the one not wanting to overwhelm her, but Kara really just wants those lips back on hers. As if the look on Kara’s face confirms as much, Lena smiles and doesn’t go as easy on Kara this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are staying safe and healthy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara and Lena settled into a rhythm over the next several months. They would get together a few times a week whether that be at Kara’s house, Lena’s house, a restaurant in the city, the park so Wyatt could shoot hoops or a Sunday trip to the farmer’s market down on Washington Avenue. Wyatt was obviously excluded from the date dates, but Kara enjoyed the fact that while she was really getting to know Lena, Wyatt and the raven-haired woman were building a relationship, too. 

Winter had settled in quickly too, but considering National City’s regional location, that really only entailed slightly bitter winds and the city being painted orange with the start of the Tiger’s season kicking off. 

As soon as Kara got home from work, she took a quick shower to rid herself of the smell of smoke and gasoline from a car fire handled that day. When she came back downstairs fresh and changed into comfortable clothes, she and Wyatt packed up the brownies they made the night prior before heading out to the car. 

They arrived at Lena's and walked right in knowing the younger doctor was expecting them. Something about just waltzing in hit Kara in the chest though. She would really only forgo knocking at Alex’s place and it took her a bit by surprise to realize she and Lena were already at this level of comfort with each other. It felt… nice. And easy.

“Hey you two!” Lena greeted them in the kitchen as Wyatt barreled into her and wrapped her in a hug around her legs. 

“Miss Lena! Look, we made brownies. They have marshmallows on top,” Wyatt beamed up at Lena proudly. Lena repeatedly told him to just call her Lena, but the polite kid wouldn’t budge. At least it was finally an improvement from Dr. Luthor.

“How did you know those were my favorite?” Lena looked from Wyatt over to Kara with a genuinely confused expression on her face.

Kara smiled, “You mean to tell us the woman who only eats kale and carrots actually likes something sweet?”

“Ah, well, I usually get my fill for something sweet elsewhere,” Lena remarked while giving Kara a cheeky grin and eyeing her from head to toe. “But, these are actually the one thing I can never pass up.”

“Ha, lucky guess,” Kara did her best to recover, but she knew she was the shade of crimson. 

“That is a lucky guess! Good job, Mom,” Wyatt said to Kara before turning to Lena, “I have to give credit where credit is due. Mom was the one who said the brownies would be even better with marshmallows. I kind of thought it might be too much, not gonna lie.”

“Your mother definitely knows her way in the sweet department,” Lena laughed. 

“Oookay! Who is ready for game night!?” Kara piped up. 

“Me! Uhm, Miss Lena, would you mind if I turned the TV to the Tigers game? It’s the first game of the season!” Wyatt exclaimed. 

Lena grinned, “Of course not, buddy. Could you also go pick out the game you want to play tonight from the game room while you’re at it please?”

Wyatt puffed his chest, “You are going down in Clue this time! I refuse to lose!” As he skipped out toward the living room, he called back over his shoulder, “Oh and thank you for letting me watch the game!”

Finally alone in the kitchen, Kara sauntered over to Lena and gave her a proper hello by wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, “So, you think I’m sweet, huh.”

“Among a few other things,” Lena relented before standing on her toes to press a gentle kiss to the blonde. 

Kara hummed into the kiss, cherishing every single time she had the chance to kiss the beautiful woman. 

They pulled away when they were both in need of a little air, but they stayed standing together in their embrace. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” Lena inquired. 

“It was good. We had to put out a massive car fire, but everyone was safe,” Kara informed before giving Lena another peck. “I have to say though, any day of mine that has you in it is automatically much better.”

“Good to know we are in agreement there,” Lena whispered before moving to kiss Kara again.

“Mooooom! Miss Lena! The game is ready to go!” Wyatt hollered from the other room.

“Come on, I have to beat your son. I can’t let a seven year old end my unbeaten board game streak,” Lena laughed as she backed out of Kara’s arms.

“The kid doesn’t like to lose, he’s even been practicing at home. I didn’t even know you could practice a board game! How long has this streak of yours lasted?”

Lena threw a devilish smirk over her shoulder, “As long as I’ve been on this earth. I was a chess prodigy you know.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

\---

Playing Clue took a back seat to the game, but in all reality Kara and Lena had both expected as much. 

While Wyatt watched the game, mimicking the players moves and adding his own commentary, Kara and Lena enjoyed a glass of wine as they watched Wyatt with humor and tried to keep up with the game themselves. 

They could both admit they had gotten to really know the woman sitting across from them over the past several months. Kara knew about Lena’s familial problems, earning Lena’s trust enough for her to share that her mother and brother were corrupt politicians that only wanted Lena around when it would look good in the press for the upcoming election year. 

Kara, in return, had shared her past with her parents, Mike and being adopted by the Danvers. It didn’t take long for Kara to introduce Lena to Alex. 

“What are they DOING?” Wyatt erupted in front of the screen, snapping Lena and Kara out of their conversation about Lena’s research she was conducting on Cystic Fibrosis. She may be a family doctor, but the Luthor practiced medicine in her professional lab within the house. 

“Hey, Little Man, tone it down a little,” Kara humorously chastised the boy. 

“Sorry, Mom. But it’s in the last minute, we are down by two and we just had a ridiculous turnover. We aren’t connecting passes and Wallace won’t get out of the paint to free up Jones!” 

Lena and Kara looked at each other over the little coach sat in front of them, his eyes still glued to the TV. 

They looked back to the TV and they both took interest in what was a pretty physical game coming down to the wire. 

The Tigers took the ball heading into the final seconds of the game at a two-point deficit. Wyatt was up on his feet and pacing in front of the large flatscreen, gripping his Tigers jersey at the chest. 

“Set the back screen, Murray pop open, Jones dish it out to him!” Wyatt was running the play by play a second before it even happened on the screen. Kara seriously had no idea when Wyatt became this engrossed in basketball. It was like it happened overnight and hadn’t let up since. 

“YES!!! MURRAY DRAINS THE THREE!” Wyatt exploded and took off sprinting around Lena’s house in celebration while chanting, “Tigers Win! Tigers Win!”

Lena and Kara could only laugh at the boy’s antics, joining in with his chant as his enthusiasm over the win was contagious. 

After his sprinting left him winded (Lena’s house was massive), Wyatt came back to the living room and plopped down between the two women with exhausted dramatics. 

He looked up at the two women, “That was awesome,” he said breathlessly. 

“You think they can keep that up for the rest of the season?” Lena asked.

“Oh yeah, there are more wins to come. But the next win of the night is going to be me taking down you all in Clue! Thanks for letting me watch the game though, I appreciate it,” Wyatt said. 

“No problem, but your luck on the night ended when Murphy hit that three,” Lena retorted.

“It was Murray, Miss Lena,” Wyatt corrected her as he gave her a comforting knee pat. 

Looking over to Kara, who knew very much so that Lena definitely knew the player’s name, Lena responded, “Oops, Murray’s luck on the night isn’t carrying over into this game. You’re on, mister.”

“I call Miss Scarlet!” Wyatt claimed, knowing that character got to go first in the hunt for the killer as he sat down at the coffee table to start getting out the game. 

Kara could only laugh at the two while she got up to refill her and Lena’s glass before rejoining them for the battle that was about to commence.

\---

“Colonel Mustard, in the conservatory, with the revolver.”

Wyatt and Lena stared dumbfoundly at Kara as she took her guess at solving the murder mystery, rather early into the game. 

“Mom, are you really sure you want to guess this early in the game?” Wyatt asked as he grabbed the little manilla envelope in the middle of the board.

“I’m pretty positive,” Kara said a little too smugly.

Sure enough, Kara won, leaving a perplexed Lena and an unbelieving Wyatt in their seats on the floor. 

“All I can say is good job Mom! You hardly ever win, I’m proud of you,” Wyatt said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Kara’s neck from behind. 

“Thanks Little Man. You know I always have a few tricks up my sleeve, though. Never forget that,” Kara remarked. 

“Oh, I would never,” Wyatt threw back a bit sarcastically, making the whole group laugh. “Here, I’ll take these back into the kitchen and start washing up,” he added as he grabbed the plates from the brownies. 

“Wyatt you don’t have to do that, I’ll get them all later,” Lena was quick to add, not wanting him to feel like he had to clean up her house.

“It’s the least I could do Miss Lena,” Wyatt said happily. 

As he walked off, Kara watched her son beaming with pride at his politeness and helpfulness. 

Her focus was shifted to Lena when the doctor gently cleared her throat and Kara took note of Lena worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“Lena, is something wrong?” Kara asked. 

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she cleared her throat again, “But there is something I’ve been wanting to ask you for awhile now. I’ve been waiting because I want you to be comfortable, but I also know you have Wyatt to consider.”

When Kara tilted her head to the side, Lena pushed on, “It’s just, tonight has made me so happy as well as all the other days and nights spent with you and your son.”

“It’s made me extremely happy too, especially to see you all getting along so well,” Kara supplied, trying to encourage Lena to just get out with it already. 

Visibly relaxing a bit at Kara’s reassuring words, Lena plucked up a bit of courage to come out with the rest of her little speech, “That’s good to know considering what I’m about to ask you. You just- you and Wyatt make me happy. I want this, us, to keep being a thing. Would you be my girlfriend?” 

As Lena finished, she locked eyes with Kara and looked as if she was genuinely scared of Kara’s answer.

It didn’t take long before she was barreled over with Kara thrown on top of her and having that pair of lips she had grown familiar with smashed into her own. 

They sat back up with smiles overtaking both of their faces, keeping it short because they knew Wyatt was in the other room. They definitely weren’t ready for that yet, despite the current conversation. 

“Is- is that a yes?” Lena looked at Kara for confirmation.

“It’s a yes,” Kara said with white teeth on full display, before sneaking in another kiss. 

\---

A couple weeks later, with the newly titled girlfriends relaxing into their relationship becoming official, the trio is out to dinner at a place in downtown National City. Kara and Lena had come to an agreement to tell Wyatt of their relationship, now that they had some time to settle in themselves and not wanting to keep it from him any further.

Kara had offered to do it herself, but Lena wanted to be a part of the conversation if Kara was okay with it. Of course, the blonde was more than excited to enter into the conversation together. Mike always left the majority of parental duties to Kara even when Wyatt was so young, so it was refreshing for Kara to have someone eager to stand by her with her son. Even in this smaller capacity of simply having a conversation together. 

Kara wasn’t really worried about the upcoming conversation, Wyatt had been clear about his feelings toward Lena and how he thought she was “really cool” and enjoyed her company. 

The same could not be said for the brunette, considering Kara looked over at Lena with a menu in hand and her teeth already wiping away the once-perfect lipstick. 

“Are you nervous to place your order? I’m sure the food here is amazing,” Kara whispered as she leaned over towards Lena while brushing her leg with her own under the table. She desparately wanted to reach for her hand, but conversation first she mentally reminded herself.

Taking a deep breath, “This is a five-star restaurant and I know the chef, everything is amazing. But I think you know why I am biting off my own lip. Shall we?” Lena says with her eyes pointedly aiming at Wyatt, who was quietly perusing the menu. 

Kara nods an affirmative, giving Lena’s leg one last gentle pass, which she hopes is reassuring since it was all she could manage for the time being.

“Hey Liltte Man, can Lena and I talk to you for a minute about something?” Kara says to get the boy’s attention. 

“What’s up, Mom?” Wyatt asks, big blue eyes slightly overtaken by the unruly brown curls. 

Kara gives him a soft smile, “You know how Lena spends a lot of time with us and we all have a lot of fun together? You like having her around quite a bit, right?” Wyatt nods. “Well, I like having her around too. I like having her around a lot. And I think she likes being around us too.”

Lena smiles and nods, “I really like being able to spend time with you both. It makes me happy.”

Kara watches Lena’s green eyes sparkle with joy as she shares her side, before they flick up to meet Kara’s own blue eyes. Kara reaches over to finally clasp Lena’s hand before turning back to the boy, “We’ve decided to become girlfriends. Do you know what that means?”

Wyatt looks down at their joined hands, then back up at the two of them, eyes floating from Kara and Lena while his eyebrows continually grow more scrunched together.

“I thought you guys had already been girlfriends for awhile? I saw you guys kissing the other night when I came downstairs for a glass of water. Imagine my surprise!” Wyatt laughs. 

Apparently the look of confusion was for another reason entirely than what she initially thought, Kara thinks as both her and Lena’s mouths practically drop to the floor.

Recovering, albeit not well, Kara forces out, “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, you both just looked happy. I didn’t want to ruin your happiness. Plus, I was not about to self-incriminate myself by telling you I was out of bed that late. That would just be dumb on my part, Mom,” quips the young boy.

The two women can’t help but laugh at the boy who is clearly too smart for his own good.

“I must’ve bought these tickets for no reason then! I was going to try to butter you up, but I guess that wasn’t necessary since you already knew,” Lena smirks as she pulls out three tickets for what is clearly the Tiger’s game from her purse.

It’s Wyatt’s turn to have his jaw hit the floor. “Oh, uhm, I mean, wait, what exactly is a girlfriend?” he stumbles trying to take back his admission, hand flying up to scratch his temple.

“I’m just kidding buddy, we are going to the game after dinner. But,” Lena reaches across the table to take Wyatt’s hand in her other that isn’t occupied by Kara, “I do want you to know I’m here for you, okay? I care about you, same as I care for your mom.”

Kara’s heart swells with affection as she watches this earnest conversation between her girlfriend and son take place. 

Her heart only grows with fondness as Wyatt gets up out of his seat and wraps Lena in a big bear hug and says his thanks, but whether it is for the tickets or for simply caring, she may never know. Perhaps it was an expression of gratitude for both. 

The waiter chooses that moment to come over and take their order, properly placing an end to the conversation as Wyatt returns to his seat. 

Kara won’t mention later the tear she saw escape Lena’s eyes when she withdrew from the hug. 

\---

The Tiger’s ended up winning the game, again clenching the victory thanks to some last minute theatrics. 

Wyatt partook in his usual commentary, only this time it was accompanied by a blue mouth due to all the cotton candy he had consumed. 

Lena had spoiled the boy all night, which really wasn’t a surprise to Kara considering Lena had told her well ahead of time that she would be taking them to the game after dinner. Kara did not know, however, that Lena had gotten them tickets in a suite. Not only was Wyatt being spoiled with all the food and drinks he could imagine, but somehow Lena had also gotten Wyatt a pass to meet some of the players before tip-off. 

The experience, and yes, it was a full-blown experience, wore the kid out because as soon as they all collapsed back in Kara’s Bronco, he was out for the night. 

Once Kara drove them out of downtown, the outer city brought less traffic and a quiet glow to the night, only the street lights and the dashboard illuminating their space, the radio providing a soft tune to balance out the gentle ride. 

Kara couldn’t help but feel like the night was perfect, with Lena’s hand held in hers and two of her favorite people surrounding her. 

She reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand before pulling it up to her lips to give the back of it a soft kiss. 

“What was that for?” Lena asks.

“That was for being you.” Kara said, before continuing, “You know you didn’t have to spoil us like that, right? I had no idea when you told me you had tickets to the game you meant suite tickets! Where did you even come by those?” 

Lena was quiet as she rolled the question over in her head, before she let out a heavy sigh. Looking over to her, Kara gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze when she saw Lena’s apprehensive expression. 

“My- my family actually sort of owns that suite…” Lena began, voice dropping on the word ‘owns.’ “I called up Lex and said I would help him in some way with the upcoming campaign if he let me have the suite for the night.”

“Honey you did not have to do that. I know your relationship with them is strained, at best. I appreciate the thought and everything, tremendously, but please know I would never ask you to do something like that,” Kara says.

Kara couldn’t believe Lena would do that for her and her son. She and Lena have had multiple conversations about the warped relationship she has with her family and how it has been that way since she was adopted at a young age. The younger Luthor hated politics, being in the spotlight, telling people how their lives should be run and everything else that comes along with running for any political office. Yet, the gorgeous woman did something she despised to please her and Wyatt. 

“I know. I figured I could suck it up this time and make you guys have a memorable experience. I guess I’ve never had people to spoil, or maybe I have, but I simply didn’t want to. It’s different with you two. I want to give you all everything,” Lena said, giving Kara the softest look Kara had ever seen. 

“You’re amazing Dr. Luthor, you know that?” Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her face even if she tried. 

“As are you Chief Danvers,” Lena mimics.

The rest of the drive to Lena’s house was spent in comfortable silence, the two women holding hands and humming along to the tunes on the radio. 

All too soon for Kara’s liking, the blonde was whipping the Bronco into Lena’s place. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon?” Lena says as she unbuckles and is about to hop out of the car, but clearly waiting for the blonde to reach over and give her a kiss. 

Taking a quick look back at the boy only to find him still clutching the stuffed tiger (off her, because she couldn’t let Lena have all the cool points) in a deep sleep, Kara says, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

They both get out of the Bronco and make their way to the door, giving each other subtle glances and shy smiles along the way.

Once at the door, Kara pulls Lena to her by the hips and holds her in an embrace, “Thank you so much for tonight, Lena. Everything went well at the restaurant and I’m already working up a plan to pay you back for the game.”

“You are most welcome. But I told you before, I like being with you two and it made me happy to do that for you. No need to repay me, honey,” Lena reiterates the pet name Kara had called her earlier in the car. 

Kara sheepishly ducks her head, before bringing up her flushed face to meet Lena’s again. Luckily Lena’s ambient lighting on her front porch is likely to cover the red of her face. Bless this woman and her expensive taste, Kara thinks.

“That- uh, that kind of slipped?” Kara tries.

“That’s a shame then, because I loved it,” Lena says while subtlety pulling Kara even more flush against her own body. 

“I’m glad. I seriously don’t know where it came from though, it really did come tumbling out. I mean, my dad used to call my mom that, but I haven’t heard the phrase used by anyone in years, let alone used it myself,” Kara thinks back, trying to think of another time she might’ve heard the phrase. It seems fitting though that she would randomly use it on Lena. It just felt right to say. 

Eyes gleaming with joy at Kara’s admission and knowing the weight of that word now, Lena only replies, “I’m honored to be your honey.”

Kara can’t hold it back any longer after that, the overall perfection of the night overwhelming her. She finally does the one thing she’s been wanting to do all night. 

Kara surges forward and plants a passionate kiss on Lena’s lips. It’s probably the deepest and most intense kiss they’ve ever shared, right there on Lena’s front porch. 

They get lost in the kiss, both fighting for dominance. Kara wants more, needs more, so she slips her hand under the hem of Lena’s shirt, finding the silky smooth skin of Lena’s stomach. 

She starts massaging her thumb into the skin, right above Lena’s jeans on the woman’s hip bone. The next thing Kara hears is the dirtiest moan she’s ever heard in her life and Lena grips the hair at the base of her neck, before giving it a light tug. 

Kara can’t help but push Lena back against the door and grab the brunette’s thigh to yank it up around her own hip. 

“Ka- Kara,” Lena says around Kara nipping at the green-eyed girls neck. Kara is urged on by the sound of her name falling from the brunettes lips, taking her attack of kisses down further to the woman’s collarbone. 

“No, Kara. I mean, we- we have to stop,” Lena sounds desperate in her attempt to get those words out, the words coming out breathy and with a tone of utter disappointment. 

It does the job, finally breaking Kara out of the spell she was under and bringing her back to the present, where she realizes how far she let things go on Lena’s front porch. With her son twenty yards away in the car, no less.

“Sorry, sorry. I got carried away,” Kara whispers because she doesn’t think she can muster up a steady voice at the moment. She releases Lena’s leg and steps back just a fraction. They are still very much entangled with each other; Kara wasn’t letting her go too far just yet.

“I did too,” Lena says, “I really wish you could stay and we could continue this.”

“Me too,” Kara adds, before dropping another kiss to Lena’s perfect lips.

They get lost in another kiss, but this time Kara is the one to break away, knowing she has to get her Little Man home.

“Soon,” Kara promises to the younger woman, both of them hoping sooner rather than later.

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena says, giving the blonde a little push in the direction of her car.

Letting out a massive groan at having to part from her girlfriend, Kara gives Lena one last peck before slowly retreating back to her car, “Goodnight, Lena. Sleep tight, dream of me.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Lena says before finally opening her door and heading inside. She waits until Kara is pulling down the drive before she shuts the door and turns off the outside lights. 

When Kara is laying in bed that night, she can’t help but think of Lena’s moan on repeat. 

It’s almost three in the morning when she finally lets her hand slip a little lower, moaning still on repeat in her head. 

Labored breathing, flushed face and a feeling of relief find Kara not too much later. She throws the extra pillow across the face and lets out a scream into it. It is at this moment Kara realizes she is completely and utterly wrecked for the woman with captivating green eyes.


End file.
